The Unstoppable Hero Deku
by GatsuBerk
Summary: Labeled as powerless, yet when his young life was threatened he awoken a power that the world had hoped had been lost forever. How will the Heroes react when they learn that a true Juggernaut walks among them? One of the twist I wish to show that could have allowed Deku to be the hero he always wanted to be. While shattering all obstacles in his path. Rated M just to be sure.
1. Chapter 1

**The Unstoppable Hero Deku**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing!**

 **Chapter 1: A Tainted Legacy**

The sound of screeching tires filled the air of a normally peaceful Japanese town. A young green haired mother watched with horror, as the most important thing in her life was suddenly going to have its life violently cut short. Inko's heart was filling with sorrow faster that her mind was able to comprehend what was happening. It did it best to reset itself by going over how her day had started. She had woken up early like any other normal day. Dealt with her usual morning routine and easily noticed that her fridge needed to be refilled. After all she couldn't be a loving mother if her little hero ended up going a day without his favorite snack.

It had seemed like it was going to be a nice and peaceful day like any other day. Which was something she really needed, after her beloved Izuku had just learned that he was more than likely going to be quirk-less for the rest of his life. Her little hero had shut himself in his room after she was unable to ease the pain in his tiny heart. She had cried along side of him as the cruelty of the world made itself known to his young mind.

She hated how unfair life had turned out to be. She hated even more how neither her husband or herself had been able to pass on any form of an ability that would allow their Izuku to live out his dreams. Instead they had left him powerless in a world that nearly worshiped those that were openly special. And now what had been a quick trip to the market had turn to a soon to be tragedy.

She wasn't even sure when her son had let go of her hand, but she could see why he did. His beloved figure of his idol had apparently been knocked out of his hand. Before he started going to school it was nearly impossible to pry it out of his tiny fingers. But now that he had made friends and had been focused on his life as a kindergartener, he had clearly learned to ease up on the crutch he treasured so much. Which ironically now led to the small child ignoring his mother rule of never letting go of her hand when crossing the street.

Izuku hadn't want anything bad to happen to his replica of his favorite hero. He felt it would be disrespectful to All Might if he allowed it to be trampled. Its why his little body had moved on its own to make sure he got it back. Never noticing that his mother had nearly finished dragging him to the side walk of the other side of the street. Her need to rush was due to the fact that the crossing sign was going to turn red. The toy had been dropped near the middle of a very busy main road.

To make matters worse a privileged young man was enjoying the benefits of being born with a silver spoon in his mouth. He had finally convinced his dad to buy him the imported sport car he had been bitching about. And the first thing he wanted to do was show it off to the beauty sitting next to him. He had been taking all kinds of risk since picking up the girl. Speeding, running red lights, recklessly swerving and cutting other cars off. In the end he didn't care since as far as he was concerned his father was more that able to bail him out. Not to mention how he didn't see a problem with causing problems to those less fortunate.

Unfortunately for Izuku, life decided to cash in the spoiled brat's years worth of bad karma. Which is why the young man was on a collision course with the little green haired boy. Screams soon filled the air as the people around them noticed the tragedy about to happen. Inko desperately did her best to use her power to pull her son to a safer location. Only to be reminded of her apparent weakness as the only thing she had been able to save was the damn figure that was going to be the cause of her son's death. She could see and hear other people attempting to do the same with their gifts but they as well were falling short. Her eyes flooded with tears as Izuku finally turned towards the tire burning car, the same car that was failing at stopping from colliding with his small frame. Fear filled his little face before he turned to his mom and smiled.

"Its okay mommy." Inko let her tears finally fly out as her little boy did his best to comfort her over their soon to be separation. The sound of metal and fiberglass smashing into an object filled the air as even more screaming did its best to drown it out. Only to suddenly stop when the owners of the voices began to regain sight of what should have been a horrific sight.

Anyone from seeing the aftermath of the crash would felt that the screamers would have been justified in their actions. Except that there was something clearly wrong with the scene they were watching, in fact it felt like there was a key item that was missing. To be precise the remains of a certain green hair victim was yet to be seen. Instead at the impact sight one was able to see a very expensive foreign sports car, one that looked like it just smashed head on into the most durable column or pole ever imaginable. The bright hot rod red Italian made vehicle was nearly split down the middle. The two split halves looking like they had smashed into a wall that had refused to given in even an inch. The force of the collision causing the material of the car to warp around itself creating a horrible mess.

The couple, that had been clearly breaking many laws while flirting with death, were buried under the air bags that had quickly done its job. But it was without a doubt that what once had been a new and very expensive vehicle was now nothing more that scrap. Yet even when taking all the damage of the vehicle into account, there was not a single drop of blood where the little boy had just been standing while awaiting his death.

"Mommy." The scared and trembling voice of Izuku suddenly filled the air. Instantly bring his wailing mother's attention to what should have been his scene of death. "Mommy!" Izuku yelled with fright and need clearly in his voice. Inko quickly rose to her feet and rushed over to where her little boy was miraculously still alive.

"Izuku!" Inko yelled as she made it to the mangled car that her son's voice had come from. She was quickly searching around the vehicle hoping to see the condition her son was in.

"Mommy I'm scared!" Izuku yelled as he reached out towards his mother's voice. The pedestrians watching the tragedy felt their heart's clench when the little hand came from the center of the wreckage. Inko was quick to grab his hand but found herself unable to see the rest of her little hero. Her mind unable to comprehend how his little hand had survived without injuries, while apparently his whole body had been swallowed up by the soon to be salvaged sports car. Of course if she had been able to think properly, she would have noticed that where she was currently looking at, it looked more like the hand had violently burst out of the metal prison her son was tramped in.

"Don't worry ma'am...I'll get him out of there." Inko quickly turned to the voice that had sudden appeared next to her. Her eyes grew with disbelief as she saw a man suddenly go into a transformation. What had once been a normal looking business man soon had begun a very violent, bloody and terrifying change. Now before the car stood a creature of legend, a creature that clearly should have stayed in the dark fantasy it was usually known for being in. Inko took in the look of the powerful werewolf standing before her. He was massive, nearly nine feet tall. With muscles that looked like they would rival All Might himself. She had no doubt that the beast before her was suppose to be the true image of a werewolf. He stood on powerful hind legs, His nearly golden brown fur shined in the sun, his claws and fangs looked like it would easily tear into steel as if it was flesh. And that was clearly what the legendary monster did.

The werewolf growled as it took hold of the mangled car and began to pry it apart. The vehicle had taken far greater damage that what was first assumed since it was taking him a moment to break it open.

"Mommy what's going on?!" Izuku yelled in fright. His fear half from the sound of the dangerous creature near him and the other half from seeing the area he was in begin to shake.

"Don't worry baby someone is going to get you out very soon." Inko cried with hope in her voice as the wreck began to split open.

"Is it a hero?"Asked with awe and hope.

"I'm not a hero kid… but that doesn't mean I can't help someone when they are in danger." The werewolf growled out, he refocused his strength to free the little boy. His muscles easily gaining mass as the vehicle began to split even faster than before. The Legendary monster let out the roar of an Alpha as he broke apart the car in order to free the little boy. The crowd that had formed quickly began to cheer as they saw that the boy was okay. They all agreed that they had just seen a miracle happen. Smiles soon began to fill their face when they saw the now freed little boy be swiped up by his mother as she cried her tears out. Little Izuku quickly joining her as he was finally allowed to take in what had just happened. The kindergartener was quick to find comfort in the loving arms of his mother. The sound of a car door being ripped off its frame soon filled the air.

"Do we have anyone with medical experience?" The werewolf growled out as he freed the beauty that was riding in the passenger seat. His claws quickly deflating the airbag and cutting her out of the seat. With one hand he would free her and the other was used to carry her out. He saw two college students move towards him in order to check the young woman for injuries. He set her down in front of them before making his way to the driver seat. After repeating the same actions to reach the driver he stopped and began to let out a growl. His frustration was clearly in the tone of his primal snarl.

"Hey man what's wrong?" A punk of a college student asked before looking towards the driver. His eyes grew wide with disbelief before filling with anger. Apparently the reason that the accident happened was because the rich brat was trying to undo his pants. Leaving no other option than the fact that he was more busy trying to course the young and attractive woman to service him. Instead of being responsible and keeping it in his pants and more importantly his eyes on the road.

"The bastard should be left to rot..." The young man said before looking at the werewolf snort.

"No shit, but I don't want the boy or his mother to have any additional problems." The werewolf growled before violently yanking the driver out of his seat. The now temp of a hero not caring that he no doubt left bruises on the driver. Since the seat belt had still been holding the spoiled brat in place. He tossed the young and injured man into the side of the road, before kicking the ruined car away from the crowd. It traveled a fair distanced down the road before slowing to a stop. They were able to see oil and gas begin to leak out of it along with smoke. Luckily it was placed it the direction of the firetruck making its way to them.

An ambulance shot passed the wreckage and swerved to a stop in front of the unconscious beauty and the two med students doing their best to check on her and Izuku. From the back of the paramedics burst out two individuals. One was a young woman that looked like a living mummy. Except instead of wrapping her for a ceremony, she was wrapped up to be as erotic as possible. Her long black hair a clear contrast to the white medical taped that was wrapped around her that formed a very revealing dress for her job as a paramedic. Her skin a healthy Egyptian tan made it clear that she was a beauty like no other. Her chocolate brown eyes quickly scanning the area before landing on the more injured of the three figures that had been in the accident.

The second paramedic looked like a knight that had decided to focus his entire being into the field of medicine. All so that he could wage a one man crusade against pestilence itself. His armor that looked like it could tank a missile. Was white with a hand full of red medical crosses for decoration. It was very futuristic that looked like it would fit more on a weapon of war than a healer. Strapped on its back was a device that had an unknown serum coursing through lines all over its body. Around his belt was what was suppose to be a very large and first response first aid kit. It was said that the man was a walking hospital emergency room.

"Holy shit that's the Egyptian Queen of Healing… Dr. Cleo." The punk of a college student said as he took in her natural beauty. Dr. Cleo clearly lived up to her tittle as she used her quirk to create and bandage the driver's injuries. Of course there was no way for her to hide her disgust after seeing why the man had no one tending to him. Her years in her line of work made it easy for her to figure out what was going on. It didn't help that she was always going beyond the line of duty when children were involved. Which is why she tossed one of her partner's serum needles into the man's leg instead of gently administrating it.

"Oh my gods that's Heaven's Knight… the nurse, soon to be doctor, Kamihira." A young woman said with a tone that would perfectly fit a fan girl. Kamihira was clearly a man that kept himself fit since he had nearly instantly appeared next to the beautiful young woman that was unconscious. With the clear skills of a professional, he soon gained a report on what had happened from the two med students before treating the young woman. After making sure she wasn't in immediate danger he went on to check on Inko and her son. He was soon joined by his partner and the Werewolf that towered over his own seven foot frame. Which was something that brought a frown on Dr. Cleo's face since she was an average of 5 feet and 6 inches.

"Are the two of you okay?" The werewolf, formerly boring businessman, asked.

"Yes… thanks to you my Izuku is okay." Inko said as her eyes began to let loose a river a tears that her body should have no business creating. It made the people around her to wonder if that was her quirk.

"You were amazing!" Izuku said with the innocent awe that only a child his age could deliver.

"It was nothing." The werewolf respond with clear embarrassment. Something that brought a playful smile to Dr. Cleo.

"Ah, is the big bad wolf being tamed by the gratitude of the family he just helped?" The mummified woman said with a teasing tone deep into the words she used.

"That's enough Cleo." Kamihira said as he knelled in front of the should be injured boy and his mother. Easily noticing that neither had moved since being reunited. "If its possible ma'am I would like to give your son a quick check to make sure nothing is wrong." His voice soothing and inspiring at the same. It was a voice that brought comfort and desire to women. And at the same time able to rally men into doing great acts of heroism for the greater good. Inko hesitated for only a moment before nodding her head in approval. The werewolf put a hand of support on her shoulder before looking towards Izuku. The was no doubt that the young boy didn't want to be separated from his mom.

"Go on kid, I'll make sure nothing tries to separate you two again."

Izuku nodded his head and gave the werewolf a smile of gratitude before making his way towards the heroic paramedics. Two medical specialist gave a comforting and encouraging smile at the five year old doing his best to be brave. They took their time to ensure the boy wasn't harm but to their shock there was no sign of damage. They double checked and triple checked the kindergartener to ensure they hadn't made a mistake. After seeing that the boy was okay they both turned to each other and then to Inko as she was worried her poor heart into a frenzy. The werewolf did his best to offer support when he noticed her heart beat beginning to increase.

"Everything is going to be okay." Heaven's Knight said with a comforting tone.

"Your son has a very powerful quirk." Dr. Cleo said with a smile. Making the people around him to let out a breathe of relief. "Its a shame he had to learn his limit in such a horrifying way."

"I don't have a quirk." Izuku quietly said making the eyes of those closest to him to grow in disbelief.

"Not possible son." Kamihira said as he looked down at the boy that was filled with confusion, shame and yet a bit of hope as he looked up to medical heroes that responded to the emergency. "It would take more than a miracle for someone to survive the accident you were in."

"Its true… Izuku was diagnosed not too long ago that he was quirk-less." The green haired mother said making those around him to look at her with even more disbelief.

"Did anyone else used their quick that might have protected the kid?" The werewolf asked the crowd around him. A few bystanders admitted to trying to help the child. But none of them had the ability to save him at that moment. Especially when considering the little time some had to react, or the mere fact they had no true power like Inko herself.

"If no one else saved him then that means that he must have saved himself. No matter how impossible it sounds, its the only answer we now have." Dr. Cleo said with a smile that made Izuku light up with awe. Soon he began to cry out tears of joy at the fact he had by some miracle developed the ability to not only protect himself but others as well. Inko soon joined her soon as she quickly took him into her arms once more and began to congratulate her little hero from the bottom of heart. She prayed and thanked the heavens and all other deities from blessing her son.

"Its still amazing, I've heard of late bloomers or even of quirks developing during time of stress… but for his powers to save him in such a way… its mind blowing." The werewolf said making many to nod their heads in agreement.

"I'll recommend you to a facility and clinic that will be able to help your son in learning and test his power." Kamihira said with a tone of support. "I'm also going to need the name and location of the doctor that was consulting you before."

Inko nodded her head in agreement before going back to focusing on the bundle of joy in her hands.

"Hey man… not to ruin the moment, but shouldn't you be turning back?" The punk from earlier asked the werewolf he suddenly became sheepish.

"Yeah about that… I can't really turn human right now." The legendary beast said with embarrassment before pointing towards what was clearly the remains of a business suit.

"You know they sell clothes that change along side of you. You're not the first to have a transformation as their quirk." Dr. Cleo said with a teasing tone.

"I was never a much of a fighter. While at the moment I have power to spare, in my youth I was pretty weak."

"That's not possible… your quirk is so amazing." Izuku said with pure confidence in his words.

"My transformation is a little different than others. I don't become a werewolf. Instead I turn into a werewolf version of myself. My quirk wasn't considered strong as much as it was cute." He said with a bit of embarrassment escaping out of his voice.

"Oh my." Inko said before using her mouth to cover some giggles that threaten to escape. She was soon joined by the Egyptian Queen of Healing.

"Mom what's so funny? I don't get what he is saying."

"Its okay, your mom and along with our local doctor just find the idea of his quirk ability a little funny." Kamihira said making Izuku even more confused. "His quirk allows him to become a Werewolf, however its is a werewolf equal to his current age and power. How strong and big do you think a young werewolf is?"

"A young werewolf? You mean like a puppy?" His words causing many of those around the group to giggle or straight out chuckle. Which brought more embarrassment to the everyday businessman.

"Yeah… my werewolf form would age the same way I did. It didn't give me much of a power advantage until the last few years. Before I finished college I wasn't any bigger than the average Grey Wolf. Even then there probably some natural wolves much bigger and stronger than myself."

"But you got bigger." Izuku said with simplicity that only a child delivered. "I know your strong enough to be a hero. No… you are a hero." The green haired boy said with all the support he can give to the man he knew was a true hero. Even if Izuku hadn't been hurt thanks to his new quirk. It didn't change the fact that he had been scared and would have still be trapped if it hadn't been for the werewolf before him.

"The kid is right." Dr. Cleo said as she finally got control over herself. "Someone with such an incredible ability would be more than welcomed in the hero community."

"I don't know." The werewolf said with clear uncertainty.

"There is more to being a hero than just patrolling. Just like today you can be a part of the reserves. They are heroes that don't usually get involved unless there is a great disaster or they see something happening in front of them. Otherwise it would be difficult for the forces of Justice to get anything done if any potential villain can see them coming from a mile away."Kamihira said making all attention to fall on him. "This type of hero work is good for the everyday person wishing to be able to help while living a more normal life than the traditional hero. It might be something you might want to look into. In fact I'll be more than glad to write a letter of recommendation."

"Thanks."

"Enough of that. Lets get Izuku-chan to hospital so that we can run some X-rays on him. We wouldn't want to miss something just because we couldn't see it." Dr. Cleo said with the seriousness that easily fit her given profession. Kamihira wished she would show this side of her more often. The crowd seeing that there was going to be a happening ending for the duo of mother and son they began to head back to where they needed to be. A few stopping to give a statement to the police that was current apprehending the young man that was pissed off than resentful about what had happened.

"Mr. Wolf." Inko suddenly looked up at the werewolf that was gathering his things. He turned towards some confusion as he looked at the mother that was oddly enough with her son. He soon spotted the familiar yet unique green hair of the kid he helped. The young boy was asking the two medical heroes as many questions as he could. The lycanthrope couldn't help but smile as he saw the joy on the face of Izuku. He soon turned his attention to Inko.

"Its Terry Daigoji." The Lycan said making Inko smile at him. Terry was happy that he couldn't blush like a human since Inko was looking very attractive at the moment as she gave him a smile full of gratitude.

"Daigoji-san… I wish to thank you. And I know Izuku would appreciate if you can join us for diner one day. If you would would be so kind as to exchange information with me. That was we can decide what day would be best for you to come over." Inko said making Terry fill with shock. It was clearly to greenette of a mother that he wasn't expecting to receiving anymore gratification than a simple thank you. Her smile grew brighter as she saw that the man was a true hero just like her son had just pointed out.

"I won't wouldn't want to be a bother."

"You would never be such a thing to Izuku and myself. Please, it would make my son very happy to be able to speak to you some more." Inko said in hopes of having the businessman over to thank him properly. Seeing the determination in her eyes Terry had no choice but to let out a sigh and nod his head. Inko quickly got his information before heading towards the ambulance that would take them to the hospital.

Terry couldn't help but smile as he saw the ambulance drive off. Yet a frown made its way to his face as he saw the young man that was now being put in to the back of a police car. The spoiled brat was delivering threats that was clearly going to make things more difficult for himself. He developed a glare as his eyes made it clear that there was a chance of more trouble making its way to the two green heads that had just become a part of his life.

 _'Looks like I might become a hero faster than what I first thought possible.'_ Terry thought before heading to his house in order to get a change of clothes. He had some calls to make and plans to set in place. After all he was never one to leave things half done. His normally dormant Lycan instincts were making it clear that things weren't over yet.

+*-/\\*-+

Inko was relieved to hear that her little hero didn't just have a clean bill of help but that his quirk was proving to be more that just a shield that surrounded her son. The doctors had tried to take a few samples in order to test what changes Izuku's quirk might have done to his body. Only to have trouble cutting a single strand of hair off his head much less pierce his skin with a needle.

Kamihira had made it clear that Izuku's quirk was even more powerful than what even he first imagined. Which is why he volunteered to do his best to be along side of the boy as they discovered the full extent of Izuku's powers. Something that the green headed family was more than grateful for. Yet Dr. Cleo was sure that there was more going on, since she had never seen her partner become as serious as he did when they saw the doctors fail to injure Izuku.

+-*/\\*-+

Terry Daigoji wasn't sure how to feel at the moment. He had just been called in to the local hospital. The same hospital he had just found out had been responsible for doing a large amount of test on the young boy he was growing fond of. It hadn't even been forty eight hours since the accident before Terry found himself in the Midoriya household. He wasn't how to feel about Izuku's father not being there. He decide to not cause a scene since it wasn't any of his business. The meal had been great. Especially to Terry since he hadn't had such a meal since the last time he visited his parents in the country. He found the greenette duo to be a great new addition to his life. He also knew that Inko and Izuku had no plans to remove him from their life any time soon. Something that he didn't found annoying. Izuku treated him like they were cousins. And Izuku was now his favorite nephew. Which was an easy win for the boy since Terry brother had made it clear he didn't have plans to marry his stalker/girlfriend. Much less have kids any time soon. Of course he wasn't too fond of Inko making comments about wanting to set him up with some of her friends.

At the moment that had nothing to do with what he was now currently dealing with. He had been surprised when he suddenly received a call from his boss saying that he was needed in the hospital. He was a bit on edge when she told him to take his time and be as helpful as possible. Which was weird because they were busy trying to close out a contract that was worth a good amount of money. He wasn't sure what to think as he walked down the white halls of the hospital. He soon came upon the doors of the conference room usually reserved for the staff. What he did know was that some one with some serious pull had gone out of their way to summon him. He just hoped things weren't going to get complicated for either Midoriya family or himself. Gathering the courage he normally keeps hidden in his heart, he soon opened the doors of the conference room to face the whatever the future had planned.

+-*/\\*-+

 **Gatsuberk: This was an idea that had formed in my head along with another when involving the My Hero Academia universe. Hopefully you guys enjoy and I'm sorry if it feels a little short. If you follow my Infinity story you will understand why the quality of my writing has dropped...even if it never was anything to brag about. Anyway hoped you enjoy this, and remember to review. Lataz.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Unstoppable Hero Deku**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing!**

 **Chapter** **2** **:** **Changes**

A boy of green hair was happily running through the streets of his home town. It had been years since he was almost struck down on this very road. Midoriya Izuku was now ten years old, and to the joy and pride of his mother, he was a very impressive ten year old. Little Izuku to be honest wasn't very little for someone his age. Izuku doesn't really remember when it happened, but it seemed that his body had suddenly changed over night. At first it was a few centimeters here and there added to his height. Then to the confusion of many he began to become much heavier than what his framed should have been.

But the change that really made Inko cry a river of tears was when they had been informed of the nature of his quirk. It had taken months of testing, a great deal of coaching from pro heroes and scientist, but the Midoriya family had finally had been given an understanding of Izuku's quirk. His quirk was now categorized as Untouchable. From what Izuku understood his quirk created a personal field around his body, making it very hard for anything to attempt to do physical harm to him. He was amazed, when the government scientist, informed him that UA associated tech was being used to test his abilities and their limitations. Of course he had worried a few times when very important looking people would take his mom in order to have meetings that he was never involved in. His worry grew when it continued to happen many times through out the years he was enjoying testing out his quirk.

Normally he wouldn't give it much thought, since his three new favorite people would usually be there when he had to do his testing. He was eternally grateful to Dr. Cleo, who would always be there to calm his mom when she would be unsure of some of the testing being conducted. These test usually being done in a way to test the defenses of his quirk. Kamihira would always take the time to explain what they were going to do, but more importantly push Izuku to learn everything and anything the boy was interested in. The boy greatly appreciated how Kamihira always treated him like his academic equal, even if Izuku knew he wasn't there yet. Finally his favorite person besides his mom was his new uncle Terry. He saw the other two as family as well... but the Lycan was without a doubt his favorite out of the three familial additions.

The Werewolf didn't just spend time with the boy at the testing center. Which was a place that Izuku had no clue that it was a very important and secretive military facility. But the man had also gone out of his way to become a proper male figure for the growing boy. Nearly two years after meeting the man, Izuku began to notice his parents were becoming more distant with each other. Normally a child would worry about such things, especially one similar to the emotional and young greenette. However Izuku was so involved with learning about his quirk, that such thoughts about his father normally didn't make it into his head.

There was also the unexpected fact that Izuku was easily able to make his way into the hearts of those he would spend time with. One of the female scientist even argued that his true quirk was gaining the acceptance and support of strangers. Which was something that brought much ease to his mother's heart, along with good nature chuckles of those that heard the woman's theory.

However Izuku did notice the month that his parents officially divorced. He remembered the arguments that apparently his father would start when on the phone. He would never forget the pain his mother was forced to go through when she learned that his father had been seeing other women during his business trips. He would also never know that certain powerful and influential individuals made sure to buffer the divorce. They had done their best to tilt the scales of justice in favor of Inko, since she was the one they wanted to be the person to gain full custody of the potential hero.

The only good that came from that dark time was that the new people in Izuku's life went out of their way to become a greater part of it. Dr. Cleo would always go with the Midoriya's and Kacchan's mom when the old friends had their usual craving for shopping. Izuku couldn't understand why his classmate wasn't forced to endure the mall like he was. In the end he did his best to be a good boy and follow the day of madness they put him through. He even tried getting his two uncle figures to join them, only to become disappointed when they clearly abandoned him to his cruel fate. On that day Izuku learned that there comes a time when a man must stand on his own and rely only on himself. After that Izuku learned to not be too nice to those around him. Only for the males in his life to learn that rule only involved those of the same gender as Izuku. Since the greenette apparently had a soft spot for females a mile wide. There worst part was that the boy didn't seem to notice it and was in complete denial.

Kamihira and Terry would rotate turns into ensuring that Izuku would grow up to be a proper guy. They would take him out to have fun and buy him things that the boy would enjoy. Kamihira naturally favoring more intellectual gifts and places to visit. While Terry went out his way to have as much fun with Izuku as possible. He was the fun uncle, and more importantly the Uncle that had easily fallen into the role of a pseudo-father. It would be years before Izuku learned about Terry's family and why he was so focused on ensuring Izuku wouldn't be stunted emotionally, thanks to the bad choices of the greenette's father.

The Lycan had done such a good job that to the shock of everyone, little Izuku had even forgotten that his father even existed. It created quite the awkward situation during the divorce when the boy hadn't even known he was in the same room as his father. The man couldn't afford to be upset at Inko and the boy, since he hadn't been in the same room as the boy in nearly three years. And unfortunately due to them being in different time zones Izuku was usually asleep when the boy's father had a chance to call. Izuku did feel bad that his relationship with his dad had deteriorated so much, but some of his lessons with Kamihira had made it clearly that when some things clearly show signs of being lost... its best to just let go.

The father and son tried to rebuild their bonds but unfortunately Izuku was too used to the man never being there. The boy's forgetfulness, due to being distracted by his new life, and his father inability to keep in touch was too much for their relationship. That to this day the two only speak during birthdays and certain holidays. And even then Izuku finds it too awkward to have a proper conversation with the man. The boy would sometimes wonder how things could have been if his father had been around. Those thoughts are normally put to the side, since he is too busy enjoying the more than welcomed changes to his life.

However such things didn't matter now. Since Izuku was in a hurry to get to school. Normally the inspiring hero would usually have more than enough time to spare when making it to his class. Thanks to his body becoming more than what it was before, the boy had taken it upon his shoulders to be as helpful as possible. Which usually led to the boy stopping to help wherever, whoever and whenever he could. Thanks to his quirk, these usual small bumps on the road of life didn't take the greenette much effort to deal with. There was just the odd times that one too many bumps got in his way.

Izuku and his ever growing family learned that his changes came with many unforeseen yet extremely appreciated perks. It hadn't taken long for Izuku to start dominating all physical abilities when compared to his classmates. The scientist that would help run his test were yet to figure out why his quirk seemed to be so complicated and prosperous.

Over the years they learned that as Izuku grew his protective force field didn't just become stronger. Like many other quirks his was one that Izuku would normally be able to enhance and train with. This was something that many figured was more than likely going to happen. However what they had not foreseen was that his quirk was something that the boy had no control over. His Untouchable ability was always on, and they had yet to find a way to shut it down. It had been something that had freaked out Inko and those that cared for the boy. They all knew that when once used, a quirk would put some type of strain on its owner's body. Yet Izuku's body seemed that it had not only gotten the memo of such limitations, but found said limitations to be total bullshit. Which was why so many were left in speechless awe when they learned about what was happening to the boy.

From what they were able to learn over the years of constant testing was that Izuku's quirk was in fact putting a great strain on the boy's body, which led to many unforeseen additional changes. They had found what seemed to be a pure energy based system in Izuku. This natural bio-energy that Izuku unleashed was what powered his quirk. In order to fuel said system, Izuku had to convert what he would eat into the necessary energy he needed without taking the chance of harming his body.

His body once again decided to screw the rules over and do its own thing. Which was one of the reasons that Inko had naturally been worried when her son eating habits had greatly changed. He wouldn't eat weird things like those rare quirk users or even had to digest a certain quantity of food in order to use his quirk. Instead her beloved son was able to eat like any other person, what made him different was that his digest system seemed to evolve over the years. Thanks to the Untouchable quirk becoming more demanding as the boy grew, it unexpectedly caused his stomach to break down his food in a way that was clearly much better than most humans. It had been made clear that Izuku's body wasn't done laughing at the universe.

Since anything that wasn't used to fuel his quirk was soon used to enhance his body. Leading to denser and thicker bones and skin. More powerful and compact muscles in order to move his growing mass. The rest of his organs following with having them perform in such a way, that the scientist felt that the boy's body would be what humans can become after many generations of pure positive evolution. Luckily for the boy his evolution didn't change his physical appearance, other that making him the fittest boy the world had ever seen. Unfortunately for the world, many good people had done everything in their power to ensure that said world wouldn't learn about one young Midoriya Izuku. The potential he represented, was something that they knew many dark characters would be more than willing to take advantage of.

Inko, along with those that loved Izuku, were shocked and awed when they learned how Izuku's body compared to the rest of the world. Izuku's compressive, impact, tensile and yield strength was leagues above others. The rough estimate given was that Izuku's body was at the moment able to endure everything and anything a slab of Iron could. Unfortunately for the boy that meant he nearly weighed as much as a slab of pure Iron equal to his size. And that was without taking into account the strength of his force field. Something that greatly multiplied his ability to tank anything the world was willing to throw at him. The local government and a few UA associated staff members had lent a helping hand to make Izuku's life more normal, while still going out of their way to make it seem like it didn't happen.

In the end Izuku just took into account that all it meant was that he was one step closer to becoming the hero he always dreamed to be. Which was something that those that lived around Izuku learned to appreciate. Izuku had become stronger, how much the boy wasn't really sure since he hadn't done anything to truly push his strength. For some reason no testing had been based to see his limit in that category. Yet he knew he was far stronger than what was clearly normal. This one fact was a surprising shock to Inko when she saw her seven year old son, move the refrigerator with one hand, in order to get a fruit from being lost. Inko had nearly dropped the eggs from the little surprise she gained on such a calm day of grocery shopping. After all it wasn't an everyday thing to see an adorable little boy lift such an item like it was just an inflated rubber ball.

Mama Midoriya wasn't sure on how to react to such a display of physical power, when she told the three new friends she made, they all had the same answer. Which was to keep her son's raw power a secret, even from the boy himself. They had explained something she had already been able to figure out. The fact being that her little hero had the potential to become one of the strongest beings in the history of their world. Especially in the rate he was changing. They have given her a great deal of data showing that Izuku's growth in abilities was nearly unheard of.

And she agreed that her little hero was quickly becoming someone that was amazing in ways she had never thought possible. He was already far better built that those around him. His quirk made it very difficult to hurt the boy. As time went on he seemed to have become a person with endless energy. However it wasn't like he was on a sugar high at all times, just that he didn't become as tired as his fellow students or the average adult. He was soon dominating his classmates in every sports they played. He could run longer, lift more and add the fact that he was gaining mass, in the form of an increase of density to his body. It simply made him harder for those around him to knock him over. In fact it seemed like her Izuku was now the most balanced person on the planet. She had never seen the boy loose his footing since the horrifying awakening of his quirk.

And after including all of these amazing facts into account, Inko in her heart of hearts knew that her little hero was still her little hero. Her gentle, caring and selfless son was still the amazing little boy he had always been. She had seen and heard how some of the more gifted children had begun to fall into the flaws of their modern society. The son of her best and closest friend being a prime example of such things. The unfortunate fact was that those with the most amazing abilities were naturally consider to be of a higher standing than others. But to her ever growing pride, her little hero once again unconsciously decided to break away from the mold.

He still treated all of those around him with respect, he was even more dedicated to helping those weaker than him. Which at this point Inko considered just about everyone that her little hero would one day meet into that category. The only thing she worried about was that Izuku was a bright boy, a boy full of righteousness, and depending on you point of view, he was a boy to be fortunate or unfortunate enough to have three pro heroes fill his head with stories, stories about how amazing it was to be a hero. Especially Terry, since the newest hero was just as excited to talk about his time as a hero as Izuku was willing to listen. The only thing that Inko could rely on was that her new friends had made it clear to her son that he had to be a great hero. When they learned he wanted to be like the legendary ALL MIGHT, they didn't just support the boy. They seemed to have made it their life goal that Izuku would one day surpass the symbol of peace.

Cleo had gone out of her way to help the little greenette into becoming confident but without over growing his ego. Which was something Inko knew her son needed due to his shy and withdrawn nature. A personality fault that she wished she hadn't passed down to her son. Izuku was now able to not only talk to his peers with confidence, but also adults, and to her surprise even girls. The beautiful doctor had guided the boy into becoming someone that anyone would not only look at with smiles but become proud of. Izuku was already respectful and kind by nature, but now he was also charismatic, proud of who he was and of his ideals. Inko knew that Cleo always seemed to think and act as part of royalty, and now it seemed that she had influenced Izuku to have a part of that mentality. Inko was just happy he took in all the good parts and none of the bad.

Kamihira was probably the one that she hadn't worried about how he would influence her son. He had clearly pushed her son to not only becoming as scholarly as possible, but had also made it clear that Izuku had to be able to think for his own benefit. Heaven's Knight didn't want the boy to just recite facts by memory, he wanted the boy to be a great problem solver. He had made it clear to Izuku that it took more than raw abilities to be a great hero. The man had gone as far as to teach the greenette that even All Might had made mistakes, simply because the man had the habit of jumping into things head first. That was something of a road block in their relationship, due to Izuku being a fan boy of the pro hero, but in time it was a problem that had been overcome.

There was also the fact that he made sure that Izuku didn't get into the habit of shouting out his presence anytime he did anything. Kamihira had broken down the facts that there was going to be a time that being quiet would benefit the boy in the future. He done many exercises that helped stimulate Izuku's natural smarts, something she was extremely grateful for. Her son would never claim to be the smartest, since he had his hands full with dealing with his everyday activities. But thanks to his second new uncle, the effort he did put in would usually leave him in the top three whenever there was academic testing.

Finally there was Terry, the man that clearly influenced Izuku the most. Anytime Inko would see the two together she couldn't help but smile at the sight of them. Terry had clearly made his way the deepest into her son's heart. And to be honest the green haired mother never once regretted it.

As the years passed since her divorce, the single mother had learned to move on. And thanks to accomplishing such a thing, she had been forced to go over the person that she had become. Luckily for her she had an amazing group of people to support her. Which is why she had been able to get a second chance at life. Thanks to Cleo and Mitsuki she had remembered the joy of being a woman. She had relearned the joy of not only the things women naturally enjoyed, but that it was okay to be as sexy as possible. Something that Cleo and Mitsuki had gone out of their way to coach her in. Making the trio of beauties to become sisters in everything but blood.

Thanks to Kamihira helping her work out Izuku's diet, in order to take advantage of his changes, she's found it easier to stay in shape. Izuku also seemed to love having her join him in the many body exercises that Kamihira had recommended. The man had taken the time to give her a more simple version that would give her the results she wanted. Since it hadn't taken long for Izuku's stamina to overpass her abilities to keep up.

And like always Terry made sure Izuku and his mom had a good time and were well taken care off. The good natured lycan made sure to always leave room for her in case she ever felt like joining the two. Terry had been a positive role model. He was strong and disciplined thanks to the martial arts he studied in his youth. Skills he was passing onto Izuku in order for the boy to be able to find the focus needed to survive the hardships of the world. It was thanks to all these things that Izuku was able to smile and feel confident in himself. His teachers over the years were glad to see the boy change before their eyes. His classmates clearly learned that there was much more to the boy nicknamed Deku than what they had first thought. A shame it was only those that Izuku didn't pay much attention to.

+-*/*\\*-+

Katsuki Bakugou was not a happy elementary student. For the last few years he had been the Alpha in his classes and not much long after that even his school. He had done everything he could think of in order to tear down his old friend. All because he had felt humiliated and embarrassed when the smaller boy had done nothing but be a good friend. A part of the boy still regretted such things, but the bigger and pettier part of himself wish it had done more. This way of thought coming from the fact he had noticed Izuku becoming better than him. To this day no one outside of Izuku's family, and those involved in his testing, have learned about his quirk. As far as the world was concerned, one Midoriya Izuku was completely quirkless, but a very healthy and fit boy.

Katsuki couldn't accept that, simply because Izuku was surpassing him in things that his quirk was unable to help him in. Mostly due to the fact he wasn't allowed to use his quirk during their sports activities, and other events that people were allowed to see. He also didn't like that the previously midget Deku had gotten much bigger than himself. There was also the fact that Izuku had accidentally let it slip that he was learning to defend himself. Which led to Katsuki trying to get his parents to get him classes as well, but they refused since Izuku hadn't joined a dojo. Mostly due to the fact wasn't learning at such a professional place. Terry by nature was a street fighter that had done a lot of reading into learning to be at peace with one's self. Along with having learned and practiced many different forms of martial arts in his teenage years. Mainly to counter the more animalistic instincts he had gained thanks to his quirk. Kamihira was teaching Izuku militaristic fighting tactic and tricks of the trade. Finally Cleo got in the action by teaching Izuku how to use his environment as a weapon. While Inko couldn't help but stress that she wasn't much of a fan of the idea of her little boy getting into fights. Which caused Izuku to leave fighting as a truly final resort. After all he was a mama's boy by nature and his upbringing.

All of these things didn't matter to Katsuki, because in the end, the thing that upset him the most was the spine that had been built into the previously shrimp known as Deku. He hated with a passion that he was no longer able to intimidate Deku. Which meant Deku's inner white knight was starting to show its head more often. Deku was now too big and muscled for Katsuki to feel he could win in a fist fight. The boy was also much smarter when it counted, making it hard for Bakugou to make the boy look like a fool. And finally when Katsuki tried to threaten the greenette, by using his quirk, Deku would act like it wasn't a big deal. Everyone in the class knew that Bakugou had the strongest offensive quirk, yet in the eyes of the natural demolitioner, powerless Deku wasn't acknowledging his power. And that was something that can never be forgiven in the eyes of the blond.

Unfortunately for the angry boy, Izuku didn't fear Bakugou's explosions. The greenette has yet to see his old friend create something that could hurt him. Izuku knows his childhood friend might get there one day. But until the angry boy can vaporize a human size slab of Iron, the greenette really didn't have much to fear. Izuku's knows Bakugou's power is amazing and that the boy has the potential to be a great hero. But he wasn't a threat at the moment, since Kamihira had made it clear it would take a lot of force to get through Izuku's quirk. Militaristic grade levels of force to be precise.

This was the root of Bakugou's hostility towards Izuku. He felt threatened as the number one kid in their school, along with the fact that Izuku didn't fear him. In fact the soon to be master of destruction had learned there wasn't much the boy ever worried about. Which was something else to add on to the list why Katsuki hated his childhood friend.

Finally it was the fact that he started to hear not only strangers talking about a helpful green haired boy, but even his mom couldn't help but brag about Deku. His mother always seemed to have a soft spot when it came to the greenette, while normally she usually used a sharp tongue to humble her own child. Not to mention a large dossing of tough love through disciplinary level of violence. In the end young Bakugou could probably write a book on why he disliked the kind Izuku.

+-*/\\*-+

 _ **{After school near a small shopping strip}**_

Midoriya Izuku could be seen helping a small fruit stand. It was family owned and unfortunately the main worker had sprained his wrist while bringing in fresh produce. The man's wife couldn't help but smile, as Izuku awed those watching him, the greenette effortlessly lifted and placed all the new fruit in the commercial refrigerator. The boy was caring boxes that she knew for a fact that her husband had struggled with. Her five year old daughter couldn't help but look at Izuku with stars in her eyes. The girl's parents couldn't blame her since it had been the first time she had seen Izuku show off his strength. They had seen it before when the boy usually walked his way home from school.

The entirety of the shopping strip and the surrounding neighborhood loved the boy, since he was always willing to help. To make things more in Izuku's favor, the boy had clearly proven he only wanted to help and never expected anything in return. It had started with a few things here and there as he made his way to and from school, but as the boy grew they learned to depend on him more. And naturally it didn't take the good people long to show their appreciation to Izuku for his help. At first Izuku did his best to deny the gifts, but the majority of his family made it clear that it was very rude to deny a gift that was being give with true gratitude. Terry had even gone to say that if Izuku felt guilty taking and using things he didn't need, then the boy could always donate them to the local orphanage. Which the greenette ended up doing with stuff his mom said they were more than likely going to waste. This act of selflessness soon found its way back to the neighborhood which made it denizens extremely proud of the boy.

Inko nearly fainted on the day that she had been forced to go to said shopping district, since she normally shopped at the local super store instead of the more locally owned shops. After learning of all the people that cared for her son she began to shop there as well, in order to give her support to the kind people Izuku had gotten to know. Not to mention it was exciting to hear the praise they gave to her little hero.

Which once more lead to the boy's school and classmates growing used to the boy being late. At first it had started to cause problems but when the community learned what was going on, the school found itself swamped with supporters of the future hero. Leaving it no other choice but to bend the rules for the greenette. Which easily became another thing to fuel Bakugou's anger towards Izuku.

+-*/\\*-+

Izuku couldn't help but let own a yawn as he made his way home. The shopping district was getting ready for a festival. Which meant that they had put Izuku to help as much as possible. Now normally such activities wouldn't tire the boy out, but he was mentally tired since many children and some adults had come to see the boy that could clearly out bench grown men, multiple men if someone took the time to experiment. Izuku had been swamped with kids constantly asking him questions about his quirk. Which lead to more questions since his ability was suppose to be a defensive one. Making it take longer than normal to get away from the kids wanting to prove him wrong.

The sun had just started to set and the local community leader had phoned his mom on the situation, and that he was going to treat the boy to dinner for his help. Had this been the mom of a powerless Deku, she would have clearly rejected the offer. But since she was Inko the mother of the Untouchable, she trusted her son to be able to get himself out of trouble. Unfortunately she was going to learn that trouble didn't care if Izuku wanted nothing to do with it. Trouble was going to go out of its way and visit the little greenette as much as possible. Mainly to balance the fact that he was given such a wonderful quirk. At least that is what Izuku would feel was happening when he would take the time and think back about all the adventures he would someday get sucked into.

With most of his responsibilities done, along with those he volunteered for, seeing his home in sight Izuku was ready to call it a day. Too bad his normally calm way of life was soon going to very rudely be forced to change.

The sound of an explosion soon filled the air making Izuku turn towards the more financial area of his neighborhood. His eyes grew with disbelief when he caught sight of a young man only a few years older than him smashing his way through a window. Worry began to fill his heroic heart as flames and additional explosions began to come out of the alcohol dominated convenience store that had just been robbed. Izuku didn't even hesitate for a moment as he rushed towards the dangerous situation. His eyes doing everything possible to remember the person responsible for this current serving of chaos.

The criminal was tall, like a basketball player, but not hulking like All Might and other physically gifted quirk users. He was also fit like a gymnast or a swimmer, yet Izuku noticed his movements were cat like. Which made a lot of sense since the greenette noticed his quirk was showing to be extremely cat like. However the stripes, enlarged incisors, sharp claws at the end of his hands, and the eyes of a hunter... clearly showed that the criminal's powers were based off a predatory cat. Izuku wonder which one, since time had shown that the more powerful an animal a quirk is based on, the more powerful its owner tended to get.

Izuku decided that was something that the police would have to deal with. Right now there was somebody in danger. The greenette came to a stop at the crowd that was staying a safe distance from the burning liquor store.

"Izuku!" The local fish seller yelled making the boy look at the man.

"Mr. Kisame." Izuku said as he made his way to the man that had a shark based quirk. His whole family had apparently cornered the market on that ability tree. Which was something Izuku was grateful for since they only cared about providing the beast sea life for their customers to eat. Mr. Kisame's quirk was based off a leopard shark. Which meant he was a humanoid man with gills on his neck, shark teeth, and his skin coloring similar to that of a leopard shark.

"We've already called the authorities." The man said making Izuku wonder why he sounded worried. "This wasn't the only place hit." Izuku's eyes soon grew with understanding. "I figured a future hero like you would know what I meant. I might be a simple fisherman but even I heard about that group going around and causing trouble."

Izuku nodded his head as his mind gave him all the information he had been able to gather lately. There had been reports of a group of teenagers operating in Japan. This group was doing nothing but petty crimes, but it was the numbers they would plague a city with that made them so dangerous. Reports and rumors labeled the group as being anywhere from ten to thirty active members. Along with an unknown amount of hidden cells. They were considered a simple street gang due to the fact they weren't doing things too dangerous. But lately they were starting to get arrogant and more aggressive as their infamous reputation grew. Which meant that at the moment there could be a swarm of attacks happening all over their city. A city that only had a handful of heroes, and just as many officers and rescue workers.

And just like the boy figured would happen, the sounds of additional madness and damage began to fill the air. He could hear the screams of worried civilians, along with the sounds of emergency vehicles rushing to the place that currently needed them the most. Izuku and the crowd soon turned towards the downtown area of their hometown. They could easily see signs of what tomorrows news paper headline was going to be. Izuku gritted his teeth, he couldn't understand why people had to be this way. In a world were everyone had the potential to be amazing, there was still those willing to take advantage of others.

"Izuku." Kisame calmly said as he brought the boys attention back to him. He waited for the boy to calm his mind, and easily saw that the greenette came to the same conclusion as him.

"They won't make it in time." The boy said making the man give him a nod with a completely serious face.

"Its up to us to help our fellow man out."Kisame said with his shark grin growing. Izuku nodded before uncertainty filled him.

"Don't worry kid. In a situation like this you're allowed to use your quirk." A man in a suite said with a smile. Izuku recognized him as the local, fair and honest lawyer, which was something his Uncle Terry told him was a very rare thing to find. "You two go play heroes, the rest of us will do our best to prevent the flames from spreading." The man said making those around him to rush to get what fire extinguishers they could. Along with any hoses they can link up to help contain the flames. A shame a water based quirk user didn't live nearby.

"Front door is no good Izuku." Kisame said as he began to run to the alley. The main entrance of the liquor store proving to be too dangerous for them to go in. "We'll take the back entrance." Izuku nodded before running after the man. Izuku was surprised that the fisherman was easily out passing him. Not to mention how calm he was even though they were caught up in such a dangerous situation. They soon came to the liquor store's service door. Kisame sliding to a stop as he saw someone had knocked over the dumpster to block the door from being opened. Before the man was able to tell Izuku to help him push, he saw the boy hit it with a shoulder tackle. To say that the man was surprised was one thing, but he had never expected that the greenette had the strength in his body to knock a commercial trash dumpster a few yards from the point of impact. Especially since it was a four yard dumpster that could weight an average of 800 lbs. There was also the fact that the boy did the tackle with natural professionalism that would draw in NFL recruiters.

"Get the door." Kisame ordered after shaking off the shock and deciding on the best way to put the boy's unexpected strength to good use. He watched as Izuku effortlessly grabbed the door and ripped it off its hinges. He had heard of some athletic players being able to knock doors off its frames, but had never seen someone just rip the door and its frame from the walls it was built into. Even Kisame knew that he would struggle with such a door since it had a metal frame and clearly what used to be a lock bar.

"This kid." Kisame couldn't help but smirk as he saw the potential Izuku was showing. It didn't take them long to get into the building. Kisame easily noticed that his sudden sidekick was becoming uneasy. He couldn't blame him since it was never nice to see people that looked like they had been attacked by a wild animals.

"Get moving. The faster we get them out of here the better chance we have of getting them the help they need." Kisame stated making Izuku gather his courage and help him move the injured. The shark man lifted the body of the closest male adult near him. He saw the boy reach a woman and lift her bridal style, no doubt wanting to be as gentle as possible.

"Do a fireman carry, I want you to try and lift two at a time." Kisame said as Izuku saw the man do what he ordered, he clearly led by example. Izuku was a bit hesitant but decided that he needed to give it his all in order to help as many people as possible. Izuku moved the woman onto his left shoulder with ease before lifting a man to his right. After getting a good feel for the weight of the individuals Izuku turned to local fisherman and nodded his head. The two soon rushed out of the burning building and began to place the people on the ground. Where some neighborhood volunteers were waiting to help threat them.

"How many are left?" The lawyer from earlier asked.

"Nine more." Kisame said as the flames began to get more intense. Which led to an even greater amount of smoke filling the air.

"Then we need to hurry." Izuku said with authority making Kisame smirk and the lawyer to give him a look of pride. The two quirk users rushed in again to repeat the rescue process. By the end of the third attempt Kisame was already sporting burns, along with signs of dehydration. Due to his marine based nature he wasn't really made to be dealing with high temperatures. But after taking into account that they had gotten everyone out it looked like their trouble was coming to an end.

The sound of coughing soon drew the attention of the rescue volunteers. They saw one of the store workers was regaining her consciousness. The lawyer was quickly by her side and helping her sit up. It took a moment for the young woman to regain enough strength to finally become aware of where she was. Only to have her eyes grow when she wasn't able to find her boss.

"Where is Mr. Joe?" She asked with clear worry making the two men near Izuku to fill with dread.

"Don't tell me he is still in there?" The lawyer asked with disbelief.

"I didn't take the time to double check the back rooms." Kisame cursed himself for his lack of foresight. Only to have the eyes of the people around him to fill with disbelief. The actions being a given since Izuku just finished rushing into the building that most firefighters would declare too dangerous for further attempts.

"Damn it Izuku why did you go and do something so stupid?" Kisame growled out.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that."

"You better give me a good reason before I decided to take my frustration out on you." Kisame nearly hissed to the young and handsome man before him. A man he had known since their days in high school. He was nearly as tall as Kisame, but while Kisame was physically stronger, the man before him was his intellectual better. He had long black hair, came from a famous family, and had a quirk that could be very powerful, but due to his naturalrally weak immune system the man was unable to become a hero. He was also Kisame's best friend and the person he trusted the most. Still Kisame wasn't the type to forgive someone for needlessly putting someone's life in danger. Even if he had been the one to recruit Izuku to begin with. The difference was that Kisame had always been the first into the building and the last out. Making sure that Izuku's safety was never at risk of being lost.

"Unlike you my old friend, Izuku has shown no sign of being affected by this tragedy." The man said making Kisame confused.

"What are you talking about Kaoru?" Kisame demanded.

"The flames, not even the smoke has yet to harm him. His quirk is labeled as untouchable, it seems he is protected by his power in more ways than what we first thought." The lawyer said making Kisame take in his words.

 _'Enhanced strength, stamina that seemed to never_ _end, natural defenses and if his physical growth is a sign of things to come…'_ The shark like man thought before smirking. _'If things go well future villains are going to be in a_ _ll_ _kinds of hurt.'_

Kaoru couldn't help but smile as his long time friend finally caught on to the same thoughts he was having. It was only a few seconds later that the sound of a smashing door was heard, and another hand full before the greenette was seen coming out with the last person that needed rescuing. The two men watched as a future hero gently lowered the unconscious man. Both frown at the fact that he was the most heavily injured of all the people the teenage gangster had injured. No doubt his attacker was proof that the gang was being underestimated when it came to their threat level.

Izuku looked with a bit of worry as the others began to treat the man for his injuries. The greenette looked towards the two men with uncertainty. They looked at each other before Kisame let out a sigh.

"Lets get you home kid. You've done more than enough."

Izuku looked like he was going to challenge Kisame words. Only to see Kaoru shake his head in disapproval.

"Your mother is probably worried sick at the moment. From what I remember the gangsters tend to hit hard and fast but they are usually extremely coordinated. They won't be drawing any attention to themselves now that everyone is on the alert." The lawyer said making Izuku unsure but the boy figured the man knew best.

A few moments later the boy left with the fisherman and soon made his way home. Kaoru turned towards the man that unfortunately wasn't going to make it. The lawyer was glad Izuku was able to avoid seeing his first death. Plans already making its way through the man's head. All in order to ensure Izuku didn't learn that he wasn't able to get to the shop owner in time. It was going to take a community effort to cover it up, but in the end it would be worth.

Kaoru waited with patience as the ambulance finally made it 15 minutes too late. As the injured were being treated he soon went on to gather the community leaders and started pitching his plans. It took some time but the lawyer was able to convince the others to do all in their power to help protect the ten year old. Especially since none of them wanted to see Izuku walk down the path of evil. They cared for him too much to ever want such a thing to happen.

+-*-/\\*-+

It had taken quite a bit of work and multiple scolding for Izuku finally being able to put his unsanctioned hero work behind him. Lucky for him Kaoru was one hell of a lawyer and was able to get any potential authorities from causing him any problems. Unfortunately his actions did causing his testing to be increased and the nature of the test to be changed. It also made Inko to have many more meetings but Izuku didn't worry much since Mr. Kaoru was now taking part in them as well along with the kind mayor of their small city.

"Eyes front." Terry suddenly yelled making Izuku look towards the transformed Lycan. Only for the greenette to align his face with the werewolf's fist. The moment forcing Izuku's head to move even if he didn't feel the punch that moved it. Terry was fast, strong and skilled enough that Izuku's natural gifts were easily bypassed. Izuku did his best to attempt to catch the hand that had struck him, unfortunately he was too slow and Terry was once again out of his reach. Frustration clearly filling Izuku's green eyes since this wasn't the first time his favorite uncle had decked him in the last hour of his current training.

"Relax..." Kamihira calmly said making Izuku to take a deep breathe. The young greenette didn't take long to center himself before fully focusing on the lycan before him. Terry once again began to rush the boy to restart their spar. The two soon entered into a familiar rhythm once again. The futuristic quick respond doctor watched as his nephew did his best to keep up with his speedy opponent. Making notes of everything that the two could improve at. About fifteen minutes later the two were suddenly interrupted by the sound of a girl gasping in awe. The three men turned towards their unexpected audience and were surprised at what they saw. Cleo was leading what clearly was a family from the higher end of society. The man was familiar to Kamihira since he was a well known supplier to multiple governments for supplies that normally were very costly to get. Next to him was his super model of a wife and between the two was clearly their offspring. She was a cute raven haired girl that was still looking at awe towards the now blushing greenette.

"What's going on? Didn't those big shots talking to Inko made it clear that Izuku wasn't suppose to be exposed yet?" Terry asked Kamihira as he walked away from his pseudo-son. The little girl had gotten permission from her parents to go bother the boy she had just spent a good time watching spar against a creature straight out of a fantasy book.

"They did but considering they came with Cleo its safe to assume they were allowed to know what was going on." Heaven's Knight said making the now blond man to sigh. He was grateful that his hero agency had been able to make him clothes that allowed his transformation to activate with peace.

"Good afternoon gentlemen. My name is Yaoyorozu Yojimbo." The well dressed man said with a smile as he walked up to the two heroes. "This is my wife Yaoyorozu Motoko." His wife was naturally showing off why she was one of the top models of the nation. Her beauty, poise and youthful appearance was nearly second to none. Terry couldn't help but wonder how much more beautiful her daughter could become.

"Greeting, I'm Kamihira and this is Terry." The armored man said with respect and he motioned towards his friend.

"The brat is Midoriya Izuku." Terry said as moved his thumb over his shoulder towards the direction of the two children.

"Yaoyorozu Momo is the name of my beloved daughter." The man said with a smile as he looked towards his legacy. Unfortunately his wife wasn't in a rush to bare him another child anytime soon. A young an up coming model had insulted Motoko which had the woman focus on her career once more even if the money wasn't needed. It didn't take her long to destroy the new girl.

"Now that the pleasantry is out of the way... maybe we can get into why we are all here?" Cleo said with a smile.

"By all means." Kamihira said as he wait for her explanation.

"Seriously Cleo… what's going on?" Terry added since he was a bit impatient.

"Today's meeting is of my making." Yojimbo said as he looked towards the kids. "Due to the nature of my quirk I was able to make myself a fairly descent fortune during my youth." The man said like he was merely reporting the weather.

 _'More like you became stinking rich overnight.'_ Terry thought with some bitterness since he had read about the man before him in a magazine while in a doctor's waiting room. The blond had no doubt that his two friends had similar thoughts.

"Our little Momo has also been blessed with a creation quirk." Motoko said making the two men to look at her in shock. It seemed that the couple had timed things perfectly since their daughter was now showing her quirk off to Izuku. The little girl was easily making a bat out of wood, a bat that she suddenly swung at Izuku's head. It had taken a bit of reassurance from the greenette to get Momo to swing at him. Her parents were horrified and were going to discipline her, only to see Izuku didn't even flinch from the hit. Momo on the other hand was nearly in tears from the rebound of her weapon. Lucky for her that the bat had slipped out of her hands without causing her any damage.

Her parents pausing in their action when noticing that none of the adults cared about the sudden act of violence. Many of them being scientist that soon went off to call Izuku to them, in order to begin a new phase of testing. Momo tagging along since she wanted to learn more about the boy that had such an amazing power. Others going over the data they obtained from the spar they had been overlooking and recording.

"Izuku has the power to ignore the laws of physics when involving kinetic energy." Kamihira said with a smile as he looked at the shocked parents.

"So far he's pretty untouchable, lately its been getting harder to move him even when I connect at full force." Terry said as he looked at his two friends making sure Izuku didn't notice him rubbing his clearly over worked knuckles.

"You think his barrier is becoming stronger?" Cleo asked with surprise since she still remembered the car the lycan had ripped apart in order to save their favorite nephew.

"At this point its hard to tell." Heaven's knight said as he looked towards the young boy. "All we can do is continue to care and guide him to the best of our abilities as he continues to grow."

+-*/\\*-+

Izuku wasn't too sure on what was going on but he was happy at the end. He spent time with a girl he was pretty sure was now his newest friend. Just like Izuku, Momo's parents had been taken to the conference room Inko was currently in. In the mean time the two were allowed to have snacks and drinks since it was usually the time Izuku was allowed to rest. They talked a bit about the schools they went to, along with their friends. When Momo heard that Izuku didn't really have friends his age she swore to be his first true and bestest friend. Had it been quirkless Deku he would have flooded the facility with his tears at that point. But because he was the Untouchable Izuku he smiled and promised the same. The two children spent their time in a creative and fun manner. Which involved Momo doing her best to create something strong enough that Izuku couldn't break with one punch. By the time their parents, the entirety of the government and militaristic advisers had stepped out of the conference room, they were shocked to find so many broken items laying in front of them. Along with the majority of the scientist and guards that were now standing with their mouths hanging open after having witness the power the boy had suddenly started to discover. It was the first time he had been allowed to go all out and push his physical power to its limits.

"I think you guys are going to need an extended meeting." Cleo, who had volunteered to keep watch over the kids, said as she watched the two kids whispering in excitement as they tried to figure out what to break next. Motoko worrying over the fact her daughter was being the most excited at the thought of Izuku smashing something to bits.

"Oh my." Inko could only say as Momo created a slab of concrete that Izuku soon lifted and smashed into the reinforced ground they stood on. Momo giggling in a cutesy manner as she stood behind the safety of the heavily reinforced ballistic glass wall she had recently created. Izuku was standing with pride in the center of the dust cloud that had previously been a chunk of concrete large and strong enough to barricade dangerous roads.

"I need get faster before he starts being able to hit me." Terry said with a hint of fear as the adults soon started to imagine Izuku punching Terry only to see him blow up into bloody chunks of Kibble and Mix.

+-*/\\*-+

 **Gatsuberk: Good to be back, I'm going try to get back to many of my other stories now that things have started to calm down. Hope you enjoyed this newest chapter and hope ever more to see ya soon. Remember to read and review lataz.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Unstoppable Hero Deku**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing!**

 **Chapter** **3** **:** **C** **onflict**

The innocent sound of a young girl's giggle filled the air. Its origin being an adorable raven haired child with a light blush on her face. She was a member of the privileged upper class. At the moment she was happily making her way with her family to the location that had quickly become one of her favorite places to be. Mainly because she would get to see her new and bestest male friend in action. Yaoyorozu Momo was once again traveling to a certain military testing center. A place her father had thrown a great deal of money and political pressure to allow them to become more involved with. Unknown to the cutesy Momo, her parents had become extremely worried that their child would be targeted by villains and other criminals. Which is why they had done their best in attempting to hire heroes and members of the military to protect their home and family. Unfortunately such a thing was usually frowned upon by their society and those that they coexisted with.

In the end the happily married couple were able to live much easier thanks to the rumors they had gambled on. When they heard that a child was seen repeatedly going into the same military compound they decided to pull some strings. Which lead the Yaoyorozu family to their fateful introduction to what was simply known as **Project J**. Even though Yojimbo had learned about the project he had not been able to gain any details just the fact it existed. After all the trouble to get where he was the head of house was happy that he had burned through his reserves of favors, mainly thanks to one little boy. Yojimbo watched with a fond smile as his little girl rushed to met her new friend. His wife easily slipping into his side as she also took in the irony that their daughter was the most relaxed in a military building than any other place besides their home. Momo was clearly a kind, cute, curious, intelligent, creative and gifted child. But unfortunately her sheltered life had stunted her growth as a person. Not to mention she was always having to keep her guard up around new people. Mainly since she had been trained from a young age that just about anyone would take advantage of her quirk if given the chance.

Which is why Momo wasn't really able to make any real friends during her time in private schools. Much less the social gatherings her family would host or take a part of. Since more of the rich spoiled brats would attempt to trick her into making something extremely valuable for them. Yet none of that mattered to her now because she had finally found a real friend. Little Momo had been left in awe when she saw a boy a few years older than her doing his best to face a real life werewolf. Her jaw wanted to drop when she learned that the teen she had been admiring was in reality around her age. When she told him who she was and her quirk was able to do it quickly gave her glimpse of the person that one Midoriya Izuku really was. And to her joy and peace of mind he had no idea who she was. And when she gave a more detail explanation of her quirk he was impressed and began to talk with clear excitement of her potential as a hero. She couldn't believe her ears as she listened to boy mumble about her future while never bringing up how she can gift him something. It didn't take her too long to get over her shock and ask the greenette for info on his quirk.

"I'm untouchable." The young Midoriya had simply informed with a smile before trying to get back to ranting about how awesome she could be. Momo would have normally been a blushing smiling girl if it wasn't for her natural curiosity. Her inquisitive mind decided to file her embarrassment and young maiden feelings for later, since at the moment she wanted answers. Izuku couldn't help but give Momo a warm smile as she demanded more details on his abilities. She couldn't stop the blush on her face at the smile that greenette was pointing in her direction, clearly showing that he was enjoying watching her ask away to her heart's content.

Izuku went on to tell her that it was pretty hard to hurt him. Which led to her creating a wooden bat and trying to smash it across his head. Momo still regretted doing a such a thing. Mostly since Izuku had chuckled at what happened next. The ravenette hands had stung for a few hours, along with her parents scolding her when they got home. On the other hand Momo had discovered that she liked hitting people with blunt objects. That was something her brain had stored away since it wasn't ready to deal with such a self discovery.

When the majority of the adults had left the testing room Momo had followed her new friend. She watched as the scientist put his body to the test. They had placed different wiring on his body before trying to pump him full of electricity. Only to witness his body taking dangerous amounts before stating he started feeling some tingling sensations. Momo couldn't believe her eyes as she witness him survive things that would have killed dozens of individuals. Yet her new friend had barely reacted to anything thrown at him. She was able to get a laugh when they hit him with an overpowered pressure cannon that sent him flying across the room.

Izuku couldn't help but frown at seeing his new friend giggle at was probably a very funny moment. It soon left his face as he took the time to enjoy the sound of her laugh. He figure it was something that she normally didn't experience, since the girl was clearly milking every laugh as much as she could. Momo wasn't sure how it happened, but she had no doubt that Dr. Cleo had a hand in suggesting to test his physical strength. Since there has been cases of defensive quirks giving a bonus to owner's physical strength.

It had been a long time since the youngest Yaoyorozu had plain old fun with her quirk, instead of just following her father's instruction to test her abilities growth and potential. Which is why Momo got more excited as Izuku began to not only wreck her creations but also show superhuman strength as the duo did their best to put his muscles to the test. Momo would forever be grateful to the Midoriya family, for allowing her to join them whenever she had a chance. Not to mention it was fun communicating with Izuku through the computer or phone. Even if he didn't have his own cellphone. She couldn't help but get a little upset when she offered to get him one. Since Izuku looked at her like if she had said something dumb. Mainly since he didn't understand that she wanted to speak to him on a more regular basis. Instead he saw it as a waste of money since he was usually busy after school with his volunteer work. She also became a bit upset at their mothers giggling at the fact that Izuku clearly didn't understand what she was hopping to accomplish. To make things worse her father had tried to help only to have her new Aunty Inko to brush his generosity off.

"So what's going on?" Yojimbo asked to the blond haired young man that was standing next to Midoriya Inko. The international entrepreneur clearly wishing he was physically stronger, Terry made him look a bit plain. Motoko had tried to explain that she wasn't going to compare him to the fitter and younger man. Yojimbo couldn't help but smile at how natural the two looked when standing next to each other.

"Physical." Terry said with a smirk.

"What?" The Japanese nobleman asked with clearly confusion on his face.

"Could you give my husband and myself a bit of more information dear Inko?" Motoko asked her new friend. While Motoko knew she was far more beautiful that Inko she shouldn't help but feel that her new friend had something special she didn't.

"Its been nearly six months since Izuku measurements were last taken. They've been keeping track of his growth in hopes of trying to figure out a potential pattern." The greenette said with a smile as she smiled at the beautiful woman next to her.

"Looks like the show is just about to get started." Terry said with a smirk. He couldn't wait to see how the young princess would act around his pupil when he started to show off his guns.

Momo was smiling as she stood next Dr. Cleo as the woman and Heaven's Knight finished preparing for the next round of medical examinations. The young ravenette happily waiting for her friend to finish his examination so that they can talk before his next round of testing.

"Lets begin." Kamihira said as Cleo prepared to take his notes. Izuku stood as still as possible when they started a machine that began to scan him with a wave of different colored lasers. From what the greenette understood this machine was extremely rare. Since the only copy was at UA and they just got it. On the other hand Izuku had known about the machine for nearly five years. Just by looking at how advance it looked one can tell it was worth quite a fortune.

"Name: Midoriya Izuku. Age: 10 years old. Weight: 240 lbs. Height: 5.5 Feet." Kamihira said as the machine displayed its findings.

"He's gained 40lbs but only 3 inches?" Terry asked with some clear concern. The Yaoyorozu family unsure on why that mattered so much. The young boy didn't look to be on the husky side. In fact he looked like the same size of someone of the same height. Even if he was nearly five years younger than what his height was normally reached by the rest of the earth's population.

"Oh my..." Motoko said with some awe.

"Whoa." Momo said with more visible blush tinting her cheeks.

 _'Damn... beaten by a kid.'_ Yojimbo and many other males thought as they saw Izuku take his shirt off. His body looked like it had been chiseled by the Greek gods themselves. Kamihira nodded with approval as Cleo praised her nephew. Neither noticing the frown growing on the werewolf's face.

The individuals in the room watched as Kamihira made Izuku go through the usual physical exam. The man making sure to test Izuku's body to show off the max of its current potential. Once that was done Izuku was asked to test his ability to push different sets of weights. Many were shocked to see him top off at eight tons when it came to his ability to stand his ground. He was able to bench three tons, squat four and toss two tons over fifty feet.

Izuku and Momo were clearly in awe at seeing the acts of superhuman strength Izuku just accomplished. It grew when Cleo made it clear that Izuku was still young and likely to become even stronger. It was a few hours later that Izuku was finally allowed to end his recent series of testing, and he patiently waited for Momo to finish her own. Those in charge of the facility had decided to help Momo with her own quirk. Bringing her items to see if she could create them and how fast. First they started to see what were the limitations of the things she could create. Her father had been limited to purely metallic substances. Momo had broken that limited. She could more or less create anything as long as it wasn't alive. The stronger and rarer the material the harder it was for her create. At the moment she could create enough things to equal 10 times her body mass before it got too dangerous to continue.

Momo couldn't help but blush as Izuku praised her quirk and how much she was able to control it. Especially when she started to show off complicated shapes, and then turning the parts to look more mechanic and ready to be used to create something. Her testing time wasn't as long as Izuku's since they were focusing on tuning her control instead of pushing her to her limits. After everything was over Inko offered to take the kids to a nearby park where they could unwind. Momo's parents agreed since it was clear that they were going to be under protective watch. The married couple had no doubt that someone was putting a lot of effort and money into Izuku's future. With that kind of investment it would be perfectly normal to ensure it would be safe. Those left in the facility watched with smiles as the two kids rushed out with excitement. Once they were gone they became more serious and quickly began to go over the newest data they just gained.

+-*/\\*-+

"Higher!" Momo cheered with a smile as Izuku pushed her on the swing. Making Inko smile as she finally got to see her son playing with someone his own age again. Momo's cheers and laughter easily filling the park as Izuku went out of his way to spoil her like a big brother. Which is what many of the surrounding people assumed was going on due to their height difference. The joy soon came to a slow stop as Momo suddenly turned towards her bestest friend.

"Izuku..."Momo said with a light blush on her face. Due to hanging out with Terry, Izuku wasn't much of a fan of people using honorifics with his name.

"What's wrong Yaoyorozu-san?" Izuku asked while ignoring the bit of hypocrisy he just unleashed. Momo being a smart girl caught on and hated his double standard. Her pout clear on her face before remembering he had asked her a question.

"Won't you be riding with me?" Momo asked with a light blush.

"I can't really… at least not anymore." The greenette said making Momo look at him with confusion. "I'm too heavy, I was kind of embarrassing when I accidentally damaged some of the park the last time I tried to use it." Izuku said with clear embarrassment on his face that he was failing to hide from the curious raven. He hoped his mother kept her promise and never tell anyone about the swing snapping and launching into a nearby slide. Unfortunately the slide had been unable to break his fall and broke instead. It wasn't easy explaining to the authorities what had happened.

"Well what can you do?" Momo asked with some worry for her friend. She didn't find it fair that she was allowed to have so much fun while he was forced to be left out.

"I can see my friend enjoy herself, that's more than enough."Izuku said making Momo look at him with awe. She wondered if Izuku was the type of person her father had spoken of. A natural hero, a person that would always find a way to put others before themselves.

"Izuku!" Inko suddenly yelled with fright. The greenette quickly turned towards her before shifting his head towards the air. His eyes growing with disbelief as a slab of concrete was making its way down towards their location. At the edge of his vision he could see others like it flying from outside the park grounds. Knowing Momo was behind him he quickly braced himself to tank the unexpected projectile. He crossed both hands over his head and ensured his body was easily blocking Momo from potential damage. The girl was quick to catch on and had created a wall of reinforced steel plating in hope of adding to her protection. Yet a part of her was ashamed and horrified that it was barely able to give her any cover when she dove to hide behind the three foot wall. It was a clear sign that her quirk wasn't strong or fast enough to be used in battle. She closed her eyes and covered her ears when the sound of the concrete smashing into Izuku was heard.

"Izuku!" Terry nearly howled as he was making his way towards them. He was transformed and ready to hurt anyone that would dare threaten his little buddy. A sigh of relief left him as the dust from the shattered concrete began to be blown away and showed Izuku standing without any sign of damage.

"Terry what's going on?" Izuku asked as the werewolf made it to their group.

"Villains... a group of them are taking on some pro's a few blocks from here."

"We need to get to safety." Inko stated with worry, she had quickly picked up Momo since she wasn't sure the little girl would be able to keep up during this emergency. Not to mention her dressed was heavily damaged. It would take the girl a while to replace it. Inko quickly covering Momo in a light jacket she had been wearing.

"That's why I'm here… Kamihira and Cleo are starting the rescue work..."

"I can help..." Izuku suddenly cut in making his uncle and the others look at him with disbelief. "I won't fight, just help rescue those that need it. I'll stay by Heaven's Knight and Dr. Cleo. I promise." The greenette said with determination.

"Not happening. Last time you got lucky since it was that damn gang that we know flees the scene as soon as they start things. This time its a known group of villains, we don't know what they could be after. Its better to play it safe and then you can help when things calm down." Terry said with authority making Izuku accept his words even if he didn't like them.

"A sound plan... unfortunately it won't be so easy to accomplish." A dark laugh said making the group to turn around in shock. Standing before them was two individuals that looked they had been ripped out straight out of Greek mythology. The taller of the two was a giant of a beast. Standing at nearly eight feet tall, nine counting his horns, was an honest to god Minotaur. Its muscles easily putting those of even Terry to shame. The villain was solid and looked like it would take all of the werewolf's efforts to keep it busy.

"She's so pretty." Momo couldn't help but state the obvious when looking at the second villain. Her ginger hair reached a bit passed her shoulders, her face was easy on the eyes. Her figure wasn't small or big but a healthy serving of athletic. Showing muscles that made her all the more alluring. If one just ignored the fact that she had green feathered arms that ended with talon like hands. Along with a tail feathers making a skirt like cover for her butt, finally the last signs of her quirk being the large talons she had for feet.

 _ **{I'm pretty sure I failed at describing this villain so for those that need a better mental image fell free to use Harpie Lady 2 from the Yu-gi-oh Series.**_ _ **I can make mistakes…**_ _ **and be lazy if I want to**_ _ **…Its my fan fiction... its perfectly democratic… so go to hell.**_ _ **}**_

"Why thank you sweetheart… why don't you do your new big sister a favor and make you way to her. I promise to take you out for some good old fun." Her words indistinctly making Izuku and Terry stand protectively in front of Inko and Momo. Momo doing her best to hide between the arms of the kind green haired mother of her bestest friend.

"Not going to happen." Terry growled before charging towards the duo. The harpie letting out a bird like screech before taking into the air. The Minotaur deciding to meet Terry's charge head on and began to stomp his way towards the quickly gaining werewolf. The Lord of wolves snarled as he flipped to the side and smashed into the bull man. The villain letting out a bellow of pain as Terry's claws and fangs clamped onto his flesh. Inko and the others watched with disbelief as Terry showed a great deal of strength when he thrashed the bull through the air before slamming the man into the ground with enough force to leave him in a crater. The children filling with awe at seeing a werewolf shake a minotaur around like a chew toy.

"Didn't think he was that strong." The flying villain spoke to her self before dive bombing towards Terry. Catching the man with both of her large talons. Terry growled as she began to lift him into the air before turning him with a spin and sending him flying towards the nearest lamp post. Terry righted his trajectory and used his arms to swing himself around the pole before stopping and glaring at his attacker.

"Nice trick mutt." She said with a smile before turning towards Inko who had been doing her best to lead the children back to the safety of the training facility. She then turned her heads towards the crater that her accomplice laid in. "Stop wasting time. I'll deal with the hero while you get the brat." The sound of air clearly being blown in an angry manner filled the air. Terry let out another snarl as he saw the Minotaur stand with very little to show as damage. The man making a mental note to use much harder force on his larger opponent. He quickly rushed towards the harpie, naturally she dodged before giving chase. The minotaur surprising many when he suddenly leaped forty feet into the air and landed nearly on top of Inko and the others. Inko was shocked to find herself being carried bridal style by her own son. Izuku had quickly noticed what the man was targeting before lifting the duo and jumping from the zone of impact. The boy easily clearing twenty feet before sliding to a stop. The Harpie taking note that he was going to be an unforeseen problem. It became a bigger problem when she saw the boy take off running with their mark and the woman that was clearly his mother.

"Don't just stand there you idiot! Go after them!" The woman ordered making the minotaur rush after the trio.

 _'Five minutes… it shouldn't take me any longer than that to deal with her and catch up with the others. Then I'll deal with the walking hamburger.'_ Terry thought to himself before rushing to engage the woman that clearly planned to hold him back.

+-*/\\*-+

Momo was scared. The villains had made it clear that they were after her. She was especially scared for the people that made it even more clear that they were going to do their best to protect her. She could understand why Terry did it since he was a licensed hero. Deku she knew wanted to be a hero and with his defensive quirk it made sense he wouldn't hesitate to put himself in harm's way. Yet she didn't want him getting hurt because of people coming after her or her family. Then there was her Aunty Inko who had also shown a great deal of bravery by shielding her from the villains. And now here she was being carried by her bestest friend in one hand, while he carried his mom in the other. It was amazing that he was able to keep his top speed while carrying both. Izuku was holding onto both with his hand at the side of their thigh while they sat on his forearms. It was an odd sight to the people around them, but they ignored them in order to rush out of the way of the rampaging bull man charging after the trio that looked like they were performing some kind of circus act.

"It just a little longer." Inko said to the children hoping to ease their potentially troubled hearts. Yet a part of her frowned that only Momo was showing the feelings that a child in their situation should. Her poor little hero was clearly growing into a true hero before her eyes, since he didn't seem to be even a bit worried about the danger they were in. In fact he had a nearly carefree and confident smile on his face. The same one the boy would have when he would be in the middle of a spar with Terry or Kamihira. Cleo had joked about it before but Inko was thinking her friend might be right, her little hero was also a battle junkie. She hoped it wouldn't lead him into any potential problems in the future.

"Oh no." Inko said when her son slid to a stop in front of the main gates of the testing facility. The reason for stopping was the fact that there was a battle happening before them. Heroes and personal from the facility were busy facing off against villains that was clearly trying to target Momo's family. Yojimbo using his quirk, Metal Factory, to create weapons and defenses to aid in defending his wife and the defenseless members of the facility. Izuku quickly looked back towards the man gaining ground on him. Before deciding it would be for the best to create a safe zone. Inko watched in horror as her son ran towards the battle, she let out a squeak as he gently dropped Momo on her lap. The two and those that noticed them watched with disbelief as the boy used only enough strength to send people sliding on the ground as he pushed against them. The sudden shouts and grunts of surprise thanks to Izuku's actions was enough to stop the fights happening around him.

"Momo!" Motoko called out as she took her daughter from Inko's hands. The green haired mother smiled as she looked at the reunited family. She quickly turned towards her own son. The bellow of the villain of a minotaur filled the air as he attempted to gore Izuku with his horns. Before anyone was able to shout out in worry they were soon spectating a feat of physical might that few had ever seen. Using the experience of his many spars with his uncles, Izuku caught the two horns without worry. As he was running earlier, Izuku kept an eye on the man chasing him, one thing he noticed was that while the guy was strong he tended to avoid vehicles or anything too heavy during the chase. Meaning that even though the villain has good a deal of strength due to his form, he wasn't strong enough to break through such things. Things that Izuku had endured when he was only a third his current size.

It didn't take long for Izuku to bring the stampeding man to a stop. The greenette's sneakers had unfortunately been destroyed from the friction being placed on it. The duo fighting for physical superiority now stood at the end of a fourteen foot trench that Izuku had carved with his feet.

 _'He might have been stronger than what I first thought.'_ The boy thought as he saw the aftermath of his last action.

"Not bad kid… but you need more than power to face Minotaurus!" The villain yelled at the end before lifting his head at a speed that threw Izuku into the air. Izuku narrowed his eyes as he planned to redirect himself in mid flight. Only to block a powerful strike from his current opponent. The blow once again proving to the future hero that he should always expect the worst from those he fights.

"Izuku!" Inko and Momo yelled with worry as the man's attack caused the boy to smash into a transport truck that was in the wrong place at the wrong time. The force his body carried causing the vehicle to exploded with no signs of Izuku getting out. The minotaur let out a laugh that his allies added to. Only for them to stop when they noticed that those of the testing facility weren't reacting with worry. Minotaurus decided to ignore their heartless actions and start to make his way to the Yaoyorozu family. His advanced was suddenly stopped as a large flaming piece of wreckage suddenly slammed in front of him.

Momo's eyes light up with awe as she watched her friend calming kneeling on the ground with his hand outstretched. Making it clear that he had been the one to separate the man from his target. Izuku soon stood up, popped his neck and loosened his body a bit like he was going to start a spar before calmly making his way to his Mother, his best friend and her parents.

"None of you will be touching a single hair on Momo's head or anybody else. You'll have to get through me, and I guarantee that won't be happening any time soon." The greenette stated with confidence that Inko had never seen in her little hero before.

"Big talk from a dead brat!" A man dressed like rejected samurai yelled as he slashed at Izuku. The villain had suddenly appeared from the side running at full speed with his blade held up high for an overhead slash. The greenette's eyes locked onto those of his attacker as the blade attempted to cut him in half. Izuku was impressed at the man's skill and power, since he had felt a breeze after the blade finished its strike. A shame it had been destroyed when it made contact with his barrier. Izuku smirked before grabbing onto the samurai villain's chest armor and easily crushing it as he held onto it.

"Oh shit." The man squeaked out before Izuku sent him flying through the air before the guy landed in the olympic size pool that was used for testing. The greenette had used it multiple times to see if his quirk worked in water just as good as it did while on land. He was thankful that he had been able to make the shot.

"Whose next?" Izuku said before making his way towards Minotaurus. The villain now started to consider the acting hero as a proper threat to his mission. Izuku's was easily painting himself as a greater threat as he ignored the sudden gunfire being sent to his direction. Inko was worrying her heart out as five individuals did their best to kill her son. Yet she couldn't help but feel great relief when the rounds would harmlessly bounce off him. A female villain in a punk rocker outfit stood in front of Izuku. Her purple hair clearly being a dye job since he could see she had naturally black eyebrows. The unstoppable elementary student raised an eyebrow at the challenger before him, the woman snarled as she saw a lack of proper respect from the boy with the incredible defensive quirk.

"You're an arrogant little shit... aren't you?" The woman hissed out as a purple light began to form in her hands.

 _'Kaachan is the arrogant one… I'm just confident.'_ The greenette thought as a smile formed on his face. The woman yelled in rage as she finished forming her attack.

"Abyss beam!" The woman roared as she slammed her glowing hands together and released a blast of purple energy that got darker in the middle. As the energy washed over him Izuku wonder what type of energy it was. A dome of the same energy formed from the impact point Izuku was at. It soon over shadowed him. Then to the horror of many the energy exploded with force far greater than when it first hit the boy. When the sudden dust storm settled the woman stepped back in fear. Her power was suppose to be able to demolish a large van with ease. Yet this boy tanked her hit like it was nothing.

"My turn." Izuku calmly stated before rushing the woman. His show of defensive power causing many of the villains to attempt to make an escape only to be suddenly hit from the back by their original opponents. The defenders of the testing sight decided to use Izuku's actions to catch their second wind. Before Izuku made it to the woman he had to raised an arm to block a hit.

Minotaurus sudden shoulder tackle caused Izuku to go rolling on the ground but other than that the boy wasn't really affected. The eyes of the green haired boy focused on the bigger threat, he waited patiently as the man rushed him. Delivering powerful blows that caused the air to vibrate as they landed on Izuku's defensive counters.

"Are you four okay?" Cleo said as she made her way to her friend and the others.

"All thanks to Izuku… looks like things are starting to wrap up." Yojimbo said as he saw Heaven's Knight quickly take down four armed men with an impressive show of close quarters combat skills.

"Aren't you going to help Izuku?" Momo asked with worry for her friend. She understood her bestest friend was nearly indestructible, but she still worried simply due to the fact that Izuku was a great friend one that she never wanted to lose. The little time she knew him had been more than enough for the boy to become a big part of her life.

"Nah, Izuku isn't in any danger." Cleo said with a reassuring smile. "That walking hamburger won't be hurting him any time soon."

"That may be true but it doesn't justify allowing a child to fight a villain when there is heroes around us." Motoko nearly screamed since she was grateful for Izuku going out of the way to protect her daughter. She knew the boy dreamed of being a hero, but she didn't expect him to be ready to play the part due to his young age.

"I guess this is the results of a person in his unique situation." Yojimbo said with a humble tone. He had learned many things about the project that Izuku was the center of. But to see what the boy was able to do in a real combat situation was amazing. Izuku was clearly being groomed by the government. His whole life was basically being manipulated, yet provided for, by those in charge of protecting their nation. And it was made very clear that they were banking on Izuku becoming someone amazing, yet now he was able to see how amazing he was going to become.

 _'I've fought along side some high ranking heroes before. Any one of them would have a hard time taking down the untouchable boy. Japan alone probably only has a handful of people able to hurt him, even then I find it hard to believe they could.'_ Yojimbo thought before his eyes grew. He looked towards Izuku before finding a man that had shown a great deal of pride and support for Project J. He was a man that had earned his high ranking in the military and thankfully he hadn't allowed himself to be corrupted by the dark side of bureaucracy. The man merely nodded his head towards the head of the Yaoyorozu family, before putting his attention back towards Izuku.

At this point Izuku had been easily enduring the villain's assault. The minotaur had been landing blows without stopping yet had been unable to break through the greenette's guard. The boy using a standard peekaboo boxing style to endure the hits and their momentum. Izuku found it enlightening to fight someone with such a massive height difference. Terry while tall as a werewolf would usually strike lower since his lycan physiology clearly made his fighting style unique. Yet the Minotaur before him was constantly slamming hits from above and never used his feet for combat. Even if the man was nothing more than a brawler it was a form of fighting Izuku had never participated in.

 _'Control my center of gravity… bleed off the inertia… my quirk is a last resort... not the answer.'_ Izuku thought as he used the villain to better his fighting abilities. Remembering the lessons his instructors had given him. Five minutes later the man was showing signs of slowing down.

"Finish him Midoriya, you won't be getting any more out of him." The general suddenly ordered shocking the civilians that were still in disbelief of how long the boy had lasted. In the beginning of the fight Izuku had been getting knocked around by the larger villain. He wasn't getting hurt but the man's mass and strength caused the boy to slide across the ground, leaving trenches after every blow. But after nearly half an hour of keeping his guard up, the boy was easily withstanding the blows. The proof being that the man wasn't able to even cause the greenette to shift his upper body after blocking a strike.

"Yes sir." Midoriya simply responded before making his move. Using the same peekaboo style Izuku suddenly rushed in, while simultaneously dodging a right punch. Looking like a panel straight out of Hajime no Ippo, Izuku delivered a right hook into the man's kidney. The minotaur roared in pain before having his chin endure an uppercut from the greenette. Before the villain could hit the ground, he was hit right in the face with a straight right that would have made even Kamogawa Genji himself proud. Along with him wanting to force Izuku into joining his gym. Lucky for the Midoriya family the man didn't exist in their reality. The boy looked on with a calm that didn't fit his age as he stared down at the villain he had just knocked out.

"Good work son. I'm glad to see such great potential being properly put to use. You'll make Japan proud." The general said as he made his way towards Izuku after Inko rushed him and started making sure her baby was alright. Momo was all kinds of excitement as she tried to get the attention of her bestest friend.

"Thank you sir. I'll keep doing my best to live up to your expectations." Izuku said to the man that he had learned to respect. Izuku wasn't an idiot, he had noticed when his mother had started talking with more and more important individuals through out the years. But after investigating the people and their names, he had learned they were good and honest individuals in different parts of the government. Men and women that wanted to make their home a better and safer place. People he wanted to support him and his future dreams of being a hero. He knew that the training they were giving him was far greater than that of others his age. At first he felt bad since he personally felt that Kaachan had such an incredible quirk and could benefit from his own supporters. Yet his beloved Aunty Cleo had made him understand that even though his childhood friend was special in his own way, in their eyes Izuku was even more special.

His aunty and uncles had explained to him that his defensive quirk was even more wanted by the people protecting Japan. While creating explosions was amazing, it would be nearly useless in helping someone in a disaster. Izuku on the other could go into situations that would normally spell someone's death, yet he could endure it and save those that others couldn't. With him being untouchable and a such natural powerhouse he could one day potentially surpass even All Might's debut as a hero. And that was the reason so many were going out of their way to help the greenette reach his dreams. When Izuku first learned this truth he had broken down and cried. It had taken the general himself to get the boy to calm down. The boy still easily remembered the man's words.

" _ **Son…**_ _ **you are a hero at heart, I have learned**_ _ **this fact**_ _ **as I watched you grow comfortable with your gifts. Your quirk has laid the foundation for you to reach the top. Now its up to you to carve your legend into this age of Heroes and Villains. Can you do it? Can you become a man without equal with our help? Can you protect our homeland and bring peace to our trouble**_ _ **d**_ _ **citizens? Can you give**_ _ **it**_ _ **your all into being the best you can be?"**_ The man said with a grandfatherly tone. Making it clear that while he wanted Izuku to be a great asset to their country he still wanted the boy to be his own person. On that day Izuku learned that he didn't want to just become equal to the symbol of peace. He wanted to surpass All Might, he wanted to be the protector of all of Japan. To be its shield against those that would threaten its people.

"You have yet to let me down Izuku. And in my heart I know that you never will. We'll be securing the last of the criminals, why don't you all get something to eat... Kamihira make sure the bill is sent directly to me." The general said making the man salute him before guiding the others out. As they made their way out of the military compound they ran into Terry as he was bringing in the beaten harpy. Hearing that the general was paying their bill the man rushed off to drop off the deadly dame.

+-/\\*-+

"But I want Izuku to stay with us tonight." Momo nearly cried as her parents were trying to say goodbye to Izuku and his family. The greenette was smiling that his bestest friend still wanted to spend time with him. But he understood that they had school tomorrow. And unlike him, Momo might need some counseling since she had been brought to tears through out the events they had just experienced.

"Sorry princess but Izuku isn't really allowed outside the city yet." Cleo said with a smile to ease the girl.

"In order to protect Izuku from becoming an early target to villains, we are doing everything in our power to keep him as secret as possible." Kamihira added making Momo calm down.

"Its a program that the government just started. We hope to protect future heroes that aren't able to protect themselves yet. And by being a good friend to Izuku you'll be able to protect him by keeping his abilities a secret." Terry said making Momo's eyes to grow with disbelief.

"I can protect Izuku?" Momo said with awe as she looked into the eyes of her bestest friend.

"Its hard to knock me out, but some of the test I've been put through has reached that limit." Izuku said making the eyes of Yaoyorozu family to grow.

"It was always in a controlled environment, and medical specialist were always on hand to help. Even if I still felt like I was going to faint from worry." Inko said to ease the hearts of the worried couple before her.

"It was a pretty common thing to see in the beginning. Kind of funny too." Terry pointed out causing Inko to pout and wave her hand. The lycan yelped in pain when a coke can smacked the back of his head with a force Inko hadn't used in a long time. Causing Cleo to laugh at him and Kamihira to sigh while shaking his head with a small smile on his face. The Yaoyorozu family easily noticing that they were a very tight knit group. No doubt the four were easily able to play the part of siblings. With Cleo being the younger sister that loved to tease others that people couldn't help but love, the motherly Inko playing the part of the loving big sister, then the super serious first brother Kamihira and finally the immature younger brother Terry.

Inko had also gone out of her way to practice her own quirk, showing results she wished she had been able to accomplish when younger. Mainly since her son had stated that she would have been a better hero than All Might himself. Inko smiled at the memory of Chibi-Deku being so adorably supportive of her.

Momo was a little jealous of the fond smile Izuku was sporting but forgot about such things as she remembered that even a person like her can protect someone as powerful as Izuku.

"I'll do it… I'll protect Izuku too."Momo said with determination as she clutched her hands into fist that made the adults to smile. She would always be grateful for Izuku protecting her and her family and wanted to pay him back for being the bestest friend ever.

"And on the day that it happens I know you will do a great job." Izuku said with support making Momo to blush and hide her face in her mother's dress. Momo couldn't help herself since she already had labeled Izuku as her personal hero and to hear him praise her was a little too much for her at the moment. Motoko smiled at her daughter and the growing maiden heart within her child. While Yojimbo wasn't sure if he should support Momo's potential crush or attempt to create something to threaten Izuku to keep his hands off his little girl.

Wanting to save the girl from any more moments of embarrassment, that her heart currently would not be able to take, the large group broke up and went their way home.

+-*/\\*-+

Unfortunately for Izuku his meetings with Momo was becoming rarer as time went on. With the testing of his quirk being even rare, since it was taking harder and more dangerous experiments to see if they could hurt the boy. Not wanting to accidentally do serious damage to the boy or worse, the project director decided to focus on training the boy to be a better fighter. This brought a smile to Inko's face since she no longer had to see her son stare down some kind of death machine on a regular bases.

It was just another regular day for Izuku, school was out. Kaachan was once again a jerk to his peers. The shopping districts heavy labor was just finished and the boy was on his way home. As he was making his way through the local park, he had entered it to enjoy a rare treat that was only in town once a year, Izuku was suddenly drawn towards the sound of an explosion and then the screams of a girl around his age. The greenette quickly looked around with worry hoping to find the person that needed help. Only to draw his eyes to sky where he saw a smoke cloud with a multiple amount of things falling from it. His eyes grew with disbelief as he saw something that was easily resembling the figure of a young girl.

It didn't take Izuku long to rush towards the direction of the falling girl. Seeing her falling like dead weight made it clear that she wasn't conscious and was in need of rescuing.

"Make it! Make It! Make It! **I need to make it!** " Izuku yelled never noticing that his steps were making a great amount of destruction to the ground every time he stepped on it. Each step leaving a greater impact than the one before it. Finally reaching a point Izuku knew he could jump to reach the girl, the greenette quickly dove towards her. When he reached her, his hands carefully caught and tucked her into his body, as he used his larger frame to go into a roll with hopes of keeping her safe from their soon to be impact. The boy never noticing his jump was nearly fifty feet high. He was too busy saving someone to acknowledge the personal records he just broke. Izuku did all in his power to ensure none of the trees they crashed into gained the chance to hurt the girl. And thanks to a little luck and his effort she only had a few scraps and bruises to show for her near death experience.

"Thank god you're safe." Izuku said as he finally hit the ground and was able to sit up as he held the girl like a precious treasure. He wasn't sure what to make of her since she was wearing some kind of home made pilot suit. The only reason he was able to guess she was a girl was for her earlier scream and her feminine lips that were the only things showing. Still he was worried and on alert in case someone had purposely put the girl in danger.

"Ow ow ow..." The girl said as she Izuku gently helped her stand. She soon began to pout as she looked upon the wreckage laying around them. A sigh escaped her lips before smiling up at the now standing greenette. "Thanks a lot mister." She said with a blunt yet girly tone that brought a smile to Izuku. 

"No problem… and don't call me mister I might be big for my age, but I'm only ten." The greenette said making the girl look at him with disbelief.

"Whoa is your quirk some form of gigantism… that would be awesome cause I could use some help to do some heavy lifting." The girl said making Izuku chuckle.

"Sorry to say that your wrong..." His words bringing a pout on her face. "...my quirk is known as untouchable… my body at all times creates a barrier around my body in order to protect me from harm."

"Huh… all quirks are powered by the body of its user… With it constantly on it must have put such a strain on your body that it went through rapid forms of evolution in order to prevent it from killing you. Wouldn't be the first time a person's body mutates in order for it to be able to user a quirk to its best capabilities...neat." The girl said as she took off the pilot helmet showing pink hair that flowed down in a unique manner. "The name is Hatsune Mei and thanks again for saving me. My quirk is Zoom, it allows me to use my eyes like they were a telescope. And just like you, I can't turn it off, adjust its magnification but never off." Mei said with a smile and Izuku easily returned.

"Nice to meet you Mei… what where you saying about needing help from a potential giant?" Izuku said with tone that showed he was ready to help.

"I order some special tools so that I can build some babies back home. Unfortunately my parents won't be able to get it to my house until tomorrow and I can't wait to start using them. They're too many and too heavy to carry on my own..." Mei said with a bit of sulk at not being able to get her stuff.

"Ok… but how did you end up falling from the sky?"

"Oh that..." Mei said as she looked away from the greenette with a blush on her face and a clear amount of embarrassment flowing through her. "Since my parents said that I was free to pick them up on my own I built a new baby to help me. Sadly the transformable cargo plane I built wasn't able to survive it's maiden trip." The pinkette was clearly sadden by her recently failure. Izuku was in awe that she was more depressed from the lost of the machine than the fact she nearly died. Of course that was all over shadowed by the fact that a cute ten year old girl had just told him that she had been able to built a transforming cargo plane.

"That's amazing! I wish I had been able to see it… but I never heard it in the air how was it flying?" Izuku spoke with excitement that filled the pinkette with energy that trans-mutated itself into pure excitement.

"It was amazing… Next time I'll won't do such a rush job on my poor little Helijet." Mei said as she quickly looked around the park filled with the wreckage of her creation. Not wanting to see anyone fill with sadness Izuku quickly acted to keep Mei at her normal excited self.

"Would you like some help collecting as much as you can? Then I'll help you get those tools."

"That would be awesome… And with muscles as great as yours we'll be done in no time." Mei said as she quickly worked on collecting the fragments she could. Never noticing Izuku blushed when he was being praised for something he normally didn't care about. It took the duo three hours to collect everything and take it to Mei's house. Along with making the trip to the local tool shop in order to get her orders. Mei's family was thankful that Izuku helped which is why he had stayed late to enjoy a dinner with the trio in front of him. It was the first time Izuku had seen a family of grease monkeys. And just like the pinkette they were easy to get along with. Mei's Dad didn't seem to understand the meaning of personal space and her mother was a bit of a scatter brain. But the trio was clearly good people which is why he didn't mind being around them. Thankfully he had been able to call his mom earlier and tell her where he was. Of course Inko now personally understood that it would take a lot to bring down her son. She still worried but decided to hold back on being so hesitate when it came to her son doing things. She would still pamper him but she was sure that her nightmares of his future will lower a great amount. That night Izuku wasn't able to go home until ten since Mei had refused to let him leave until he saw all of her babies.

+-*/\\*-+

Momo was a happy girl as she laid on her bed it was after dinner and Izuku's usual bath time. It was time to call her bestest friend in order for the two to exchange their daily report. She still didn't like the idea of the Midoriya's refusing to transfer Izuku to her school. Or the fact that her parents didn't felt like moving closer to Izuku in order for her to go to his school. She blamed her grandfather since he hadn't been happy when she tried to pitch the idea. Sometimes he could be a bit of a jerk when it came to people outside of their usual social groups.

 ***Ring...Ring***

"Good evening Momo, how was your day today?" Inko answered making a smile show on Momo's face as she relaxed in her red pajamas. Her feet kicking in the air as she filled with excitement.

"It was great aunty." Momo answered with a smile making Inko's to grow. After seeing Izuku accidentally call those closest to him with familial labels she adopted them as well since she was starting to spend just as much time with them. Especially Inko since the two would usually talk for a long time when allowed. Motoko had Momo make an alarm in order to cut into their chats. Since the raven haired beauty would put Inko on three way with Cleo and the trio would soon lose themselves in talking about things that woman tend to enjoy. Yojimbo had already hosted some poker nights with his fellow male heroes along with a few other activities. Kamihira and Terry making sure to not bum off the man when it could be avoided.

The sound of a small alarm clock cut Momo's conversation with Inko.

"Sounds like our time is up dear… I hope you keep having such amazing days." Inko said with a tone that made Momo fill up with all kinds of good inside. While Momo understood that her parents were very important and had a great deal of responsibilities, she still wished they could show her more love. She knew they cared for her greatly but a child loves to be constantly reminded that others care for them. Thankfully Izuku's family was more than willing to fill her heart with all the familial love she would ever need. Something she greatly appreciated from the deepest parts of her soul.

"Sorry Aunty but Mama said we can have a shopping trip this weekend and then we can spend more time together."Momo said with excitement.

"Of course dear… a shame Izuku won't be able to join us. But we'll make sure to have as much fun as possible." Inko said making Momo's heart to tighten as an unfamiliar feeling clenched around it.

"Is Izuku okay?" The young girl said with worry in her voice.

"He's doing fine, no need to worry about his well being at the moment. It just that Izuku promised a new friend of his to spend the weekend together. Since he hasn't been home yet I wasn't able to inform him of Cleo's plans. And you know how Izuku can be when he gets determined to do something."

"Oh..."Momo said with disappointment clearly in her voice.

"If you like we could always schedule the trip on another day that way you can punish Izuku by carrying your bags." Inko said with a teasing tone. It had become quite common for the local mall to see Izuku carrying the bags of his Mom, his Aunty Cleo, Momo and Motoko.

"Yeah that be great Aunty." Momo said with some genuine happiness returning to her voice.

"Wonderful… I'll make sure to tell Izuku that he won't be able to spend the next weekend with Mei. Or better yet we can invite her and then everyone will be happy." Inko said with excitement that was soon derailed by one question from the ravenette on the phone.

"Aunty… who is Mei?..That name sounds too feminine to be a guy." Momo's voice said while being full of a tone that Inko hadn't heard since high school.

 _'Oh dear… sounds like Momo doesn't like the idea of Izuku being with other girls. Hopefully this won't lead to any problems down the line.'_ Inko thought with a little worry for the children emotional well being. But then again as a mother, and a woman that had gone through her own similar events, she couldn't help but feel it would be entertaining if no one was seriously hurt. It would help the two build character after all.

+-*/\\*-+

 **Omake Theather**

 **Shopzilla!**

"Muscles are awesome!" A chibi Mei screamed with joy as she watched her new friend lift a machine that would normally need a forklift. She watched with awe as Izuku lifted the item onto his shoulder like a laundry bag and looked towards her.

"Ready?" The greenette asked with a smile.

"I was until I saw how much you can lift...fufufufu." Mei giggled while making Izuku fill with a bit of worry. The look the little inventor had reminded her greatly of the first time Momo had been allowed to go out with him while doing her regular shopping. The pinkette's eyes changed from cross hairs to gears. She continued to giggle like the mad scientist she was before rushing back to the hardware store.

"I just created a monster." Izuku said with dread as he saw the pinkette rush through the building as the flat cart she pushed began to be stacked with things that took advantage of the forty foot tall gap between the ceiling and the floor. Before the boy knew it he was staring at a mountain of items large than a family van and probably weighed as much.

It took the store employees half an hour to load everything on a special backpack that Mei had created on site. Izuku's eyes were wide as his body was struggling for the first time in a long time to keep himself upright. He was thankful for the large and thick handle bars Mei added otherwise he might have broken his newly patented Izuku pack. He wasn't sure how Mei was able to get the patent so fast much less design such an impressive monstrosity.

"Forward march! The queen of Innovation demands it!" Mei said while she was clearly high on what ever power she had just been given by Izuku. As she helped stacked her purchases, Izuku still couldn't believe she was able to pay everything off, she had somehow been able to make herself a throne at the top of mountain Izuku was now carrying. There was clearly a fifteen foot gap between her happily kicking legs and the top of his head. The whole thing was being held together by multiple chains, a dozen yards of bungee cord and finally five rolls of duck-tape.

"Mei… we are never doing this again."

"What?" Mei asked as she looked at her new favorite person with disbelief and betrayal clearly on her face. Her eyes quickly tearing up and making Izuku flinch as he heard her crying from above him.

"But your my hero… you promised to help me…" Mei was doing her hold back her tears before she suddenly had to hold on to her throne. Izuku had clearly caved and was moving around while waving his hands in attempt to stop the girl from crying.

"It's okay Mei… I didn't mean it… just forget I said something so stupid. Lets get you home." Izuku said as he finally stopped making a fool of his self and made his way to the pinkette's home. He was glad that she was able to draw him a map before leaving to sit on her throne.

Mei at the moment couldn't answer him because she had been too busy doing her best to survive the sudden quake that hit Mt. Midoriya. The pinkette had completely latched herself onto the throne she had been sitting on before she had been accidentally thrown off. The General manager was about to call out to her with clear worry. Since she was without a doubt one of their best customers only to stop as Mei turned towards him. Her Chibi face clearly had a smug look that would make a certain crimson demon girl fill with pride.

"I win!" Mei said as she threw a peace sign at the staff of her favorite store. The sounds of thunderous steps soon filled the air as Izuku walked away from the parking lot they had been standing on. His stomps were destroying the asphalt but he ignored it since he was focused on making sure Mei would stop crying. The pinkette quickly making notes of some of the promises he was making so that she could get him to act as her pack mule once more.

"Fufufufu… Behold world! Hatsume Mei has conquered the untouchable! Bask in my glory!" Mei was clearly enjoying her childish game of conqueror.

"Momo are you okay!?" Yojimbo suddenly yelled out during dinner. His wife felt he had every right to be so out of character. Mainly due to the fact their daughter suddenly excused herself from the table in order to head towards the closest garden. They had followed her with worry only be shocked when their daughter suddenly created a statue of a girl her size. But it was clearly based on someone they didn't know even if they couldn't make out any defining details. Their jaws then dropped when their daughter stepped away from her creation and made an honest to god medieval cannon and blew the statue up. The young ravenette had a murderous glare on her face before releasing a sigh and smiling like she hadn't done something so crazy.

"Much better… Momma I'm gonna call Izuku now." Momo said with a happy smile before happily skipping away while humming a song.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Unstoppable Hero Deku**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing!**

 **Chapter** **4** **:** **Next stop** **UA..or was it** **U** **S** **A?**

 **+-*/** **\\*-+**

 **Gatsuberk: For those that were kind enough to wait patiently I have done my best with this recent update… I really wish I could devote more of my time writing since its a great way for me to relax. Unfortunately life has been hard these last few years. Recently lost my dad to cancer… and it looks like my mom is next. Anyway I'm still alive and kicking… so sorry if the next update isn't for a while… Lataz and enjoy… if I didn't fucked it up too bad.**

 **+-*/\\*-+**

The sound of a screaming child filled the air before quickly being joined by many others. The reason being that a small girl was mere moments away from being crushed by a heavy transport truck, its parking break having suddenly gone on strike. The driver was doing his best to reach the driver door in hopes of saving the child. Unfortunately he was too slow to act to even consider making any kind of a difference, not to mention it had been years since he did a proper run. It was suppose to be another boring day on the job for the man, something he never complained about since he was single and made some decent money. Like every other day for the last three years he made sure his vehicle was secured before starting to unload his next delivery. It was just rotten luck that he had to park on top of a hill. Now the extremely heavy vehicle started to roll down said hill, gravity adding strength and momentum as it continued to travel.

The little girl that was suppose to be at her mothers side had gotten annoyed at all the shopping they were doing for their dinner. Along with the fact that her mother was too focused on other things that wasn't her. Which is why the adventurous little girl had sneaked away at the first chance she could get. Even at the young age of four she had become confident enough to believe that it wouldn't be a problem to walk around on her own. There was a whole big world out there waiting for her to discover it. Unfortunately at the moment the girl's mother's heart was breaking from horror and regret, due to the fact that she had decided to gossip with her fellow housewives instead of listening to the pleas of her first born. Her little girl was a bundle of energy and was extremely curious, things that normally made a child adorable, unfortunately this was the woman's first child, and with her being rather young she wasn't the best mom out there. She loved her little girl more than life itself but she still wished she had at least started college before having her. Sadly she watched one too many western movies and ended up being a teenage mom. To make things worse she didn't even get the chance to finish high school.

But at the moment none of that mattered because she was powerless. She was one out of every five human's born without a quirk. Her husband also was quirkless and more than likely her little girl was too. To make matters worse it was clear, from the lack of flashy powers being used around her, that there wasn't a hero around. At the moment she would even settle for a vigilante, she was desperate enough that she would even take a freshly licensed hero school student to save her bundle of joy. But as the vehicle got closer all she could do was watch as a part of her died as her most precious treasure was soon to be cruelly taken from this world.

Suddenly like a miracle from the gods themselves a lovely raven haired girl slid to a stop next to her daughter. While her face looked to be that of a middle school attendee, her body looked mature enough to be in high school. Yet there was one thing she couldn't deny was that this brave teen was trying to shield her daughter. It was just a shame that this girl also seemed powerless since all she was doing at the moment was trying to calm her daughter down. Many of the people around the soon to be accident prayed for the two girls to be saved, knowing in their hearts that at the moment there was no way such a thing was going to happen.

"It's okay. Everything is going to be okay." The lovely voice of the teen said as she held the child close to her. The black haired beauty easily stood up before turning to allow the frightened little girl to see the runaway vehicle that wanted to turn them into a pancake. "Can't you see that it can't hurt you?"

"How is she?" A deeper male voice suddenly said from behind the truck, instantly drawing all eyes to its owner. He was a young man, with a frame that just roared out power. His green and wild hair easily flowing in the air as he smiled towards the brave teen and the crying little girl. He dressed like any other young man that could be found at any normal middle school. Sporting a traditional school uniform that would normally make him easy to fit in with kids his age. If one ignored the fact he was easily over a head taller than any other boy his age.

"Looks like those well trained reflexes of yours paid off." Momo said to her best friend as the girl's mother finally made her way to them. What should have been a heart felt reunion between mother child was currently being ignored. Even the previously frightened looking girl was now left in speechless awe. Momo couldn't blame those around her, since it wasn't every day that a middle school teen was seen holding a large truck off the ground with a single hand. It was only raised a foot off the ground but it was still without a doubt something that a normal person would hardly ever see in their life. To make things more unbelievable was the fact that Izuku made it look like it wasn't a big deal. They couldn't even see the muscles of his arms bulging as if struggling with the vehicle's weight. The damage he caused with his left hand, when he had caught the end of the truck, was just as jaw dropping. All the heavy metal around Izuku's arm looked like it had an industrial digger rammed into it.

"I couldn't just let such a cute little girl get hurt now could I?" Izuku said with a teasing tone hoping to lighten the atmosphere. Momo couldn't help but smile at the greenette as she handed the calmer child back to her mother.

"Whatever you say you big goof?" Momo said while giggling before making her way to the cabin of the semi. "You can put it down now." The truck was gently returned to the road before Momo got in it. The young teen knowing that her gentle of a giant of friend had yet to let go of it. A frown was soon making its way to her face as she saw that the parking brake had been set. She quickly got out of it and began to use her quirk to make two metal devices. The two items were soon placed at the front of the two front wheels. The raven haired teen soon went on to lock them into place to ensure it wouldn't move any time soon. The driver finally making it to Momo's side but was completely out of breath. Momo couldn't help but feel some embarrassment for the man that was struggling to regain his strength.

"Did you just put a boot to my truck?" The driver said with disbelief, he knew his boss was going to rip him a new one if the vehicle got impounded.

"They don't have the security locks that the police normally use. You can take them off whenever you want. You should wait until you get this truck towed to a shop." Momo said making them man sigh, he had wanted to argue a bit but he saw the strong young man making his way to them. The powerful teen had finished waving off the small crowd that had formed around him. He looked like a normal young man, the fact his right hand carried multiple bags full of womanly things made it clear he was at least a good friend of the girl that just locked down his truck.

"I'll make sure to do that… after I deal with the police." The average looking driver said as he heard sirens making their way to them.

"I don't think you'll get into any form of trouble mister." Izuku said making the man look at him with hope. "There is a line of brake fluid following the direction your truck just came from."

"You think someone cut his break?" Momo asked making Izuku shrug his shoulders.

"Wouldn't be able to answer that without lifting that truck higher than most people would feel comfortable with." Izuku said with a smirk making Momo roll her eyes.

"Please don't…" The driver pleaded with tears in his eyes. "My boss would kill me if he sees one of his truck uploaded to the web because of you." His words making the two friends to chuckle and giggle in good nature. No one on the street noticing the figure that was hidden in the shadows of an alleyway watching everything that had happened.

 **+-*/\\*-+**

A pouting Momo was walking towards the train station with her good friend. She couldn't help but glare lightly at his carefree look. She didn't understand why he wasn't as upset as she felt, it was a part of him she wasn't fond of.

"You should let it go Mo-chan. They were just doing their job."

"It isn't fair." Momo wanted to growl out as she whispered her words. Her friend had done something heroic today, only for him to be treated like a common vigilante. It infuriated her that the local police were taking out their inferiority complex on someone as kind as Izuku. She had heard from her Aunty Inko that Izuku had been dragged into many different police stations over the years. Their soel reason being the fact that he was a gifted guy helping where he could instead of allowing a tragedy to happen. Who cared if he didn't have a license to use his quirk? Of course she already knew why such a thing was important but there had to be exceptions. After all, he just saved the life of a little girl from a terribly gruesome death. And she had done her best to explain that her bestest friend hadn't used his quirk. His quirk was a defensive one not a strength based one. His raw power was simply a byproduct of his out of control quirk. Still it was fun to see some of the dumber cops nearly wet themselves as they saw the destruction he caused when stopping the truck. Of course she knew that to him it was no different from when he would play a game of catch with her. The strength he was developing was already past that of many mid rank heroes. To be honest Momo's definition of strength was going to leave many males feeling inadequate when she compares them to her favorite greenette.

At the moment the Yaoyorozu heir decided to let it go, she had no doubt that her green haired aunty had to do the same. Lucky for the Midoriya family their lawyer had given Izuku a good amount of business cards for when such things happened.

"It was still amazing that you were able to save her." Momo said with a hint of hero worship.

"I wouldn't have been in the right place if a certain someone I know hadn't dragged me into being her porter again." Izuku teased his best friend instantly making her pout in an adorable way. It was another weekend that Izuku was learning to accept as a normal part of his life. That being that his two female friends were rotating weekends when it came to being with him. Izuku wasn't sure when or how it happened, but as the girls began to border the point of forcing him to pick one over the other, his Aunty Cleo suddenly came to his rescue. He still wasn't sure if his uncles were right in saying she had saved his hide by intervening.

It had happened one day when she was eating at his place, Bakugou's mom or as he calls her, his aunty Mitsuki, was also there. It was one of the few days when Mei got too excited and called Izuku to talk his ear off about one of her new and more importantly functioning babies. The two were too busy talking and enjoying their conversation to notice that Momo was trying to call her friend. It didn't take long for Momo to call her Aunty Inko's cell before learning that Izuku was distracted by Mei. Neither girl had wanted to call at a later time, since Izuku was soon schedule to go to sleep. Mei still wanted to use her favorite guy in the world as a sounding board. As for Momo she had been bothered by some of the problems when dealing with high class living and naturally had wanted to vent a bit. The three women in the household were busy giggling as Izuku attempted to start a three way conversation in order to make both girls happy. Sadly he had yet to learn that there was times when girls didn't like to share.

Finally Cleo got tired of the direction the conversation and insults were going and decided to talk to the girls. She took the phones that Izuku had been holding and left to another room. Next thing Izuku knows is that his free time had been taken up by the two girls rotating on who will be with him at certain times. Normally following his new routine wasn't a big deal but there was the odd times when Mei frankly didn't care about the borders that had been established. Or completely forgot that they even existed to begin with. He was pretty sure she wasn't doing it on purpose even if Momo disagreed with him.

"You owe me one Izuku… It wasn't fair that we had to cancel our plans just because Mei forgot to tell you about the science fair she had been invited to compete in." The raven haired girl said making her friend sigh.

"I apologized for that for what felt like a hundred times already."

 _'And you're going to have to apologize a hundred more.'_ Momo thought with a frown as she gave a light glare to her best male friend. She had been preparing for a special concert her father had set up. She had practiced so hard, her mother had done her best to make her look as lovely as possible. Only for Izuku to give her a call that she now wished she had never accepted.

"I promised you three favors in order for you to let that go." Izuku said with exasperation in his voice. For the last two years both girls seemed to constantly take jabs at each other. He couldn't understand the nature of their dislike to be honest. Momo seemed to hate the idea that Mei used him as a pack mule and worse a human target for her babies. Which was something he didn't see as problem since it was things he could easily handle. A much better solution that having the pinkette attempt to use her experimental equipment herself.

To his discomfort it seemed that at the same time Mei seemed to dislike Momo simply because Momo didn't like her. The worst thing was that the two have never even met. He couldn't understand their unnecessary hostility, it didn't help that the women in his life simply smiled at him. While the men just warmed him to never try to solve the issue since it would just bring their fury onto him. "I couldn't just leave her alone. This fair was very important to Mei, without it there was a chance that she wouldn't be able to get the funding necessary to make it into UA." Izuku said with a tone that made it clear he didn't regret helping his friend, even if he had upset his first bestest friend. Momo turned her head away with a pout before letting out a sigh.

"That still doesn't make it right that you had to miss my piano recital. It took me nearly a month to convince your mom and you to let my parents pay for the trip." Momo said with a light glare making Izuku give her a stare that looked devoid of feelings due to the repetitiveness of this type of conversation.

"We told you that we didn't mind taking the bullet train, since your recital was going to be in a big fancy hotel that also happens to be famous for the beach it oversees. You know I don't want people running their mouth and saying that were taking advantage of you or your parents."

Momo instantly returned the stare as she looked at her humble and well meaning bestest friend in the world. "The fact that the two of you would rather pay for a long trip, a hotel for a single night, and a return trip instead of just accepting my family's kindness...makes me want to smack you with a tungsten bo staff until my hands get blisters." Her words causing Izuku to smile at her. At the moment that weapon was the only one she could bring out fast enough for her to be able make him feel something when she would hit him. She has gone through many different materials before finding what was currently working.

"As cute as it would be to see you tire yourself out again." His smile turned to a smirk when she slapped one of his arms. "You should really understand that Mom and I aren't used to your way of life. We know you mean well but let us take baby steps, especially since its kind of hard for me when it comes to riding certain forms of transportation." Izuku said making her cute pout turn into a small frown.

"Daddy already said he could get his hands on a private jet that can accommodate your grown weight and your potential growth. Along with whatever additional transportation you might need. It wouldn't take long to install the equipment needed to hold you as we travel." Momo said with a tone of support for her green haired friend. In the many years she has known the young man at her side, she had began to see the side effect of the amazing gift he was given. Their uncle Terry had been concerned years ago when Izuku was getting denser much faster than what was normal for the height needed for his increased weight.

Izuku wasn't the first overweight quirk user, the difference was the he was much more compact than the others. At ten years old he weighed as much as an adult that played American football. Nearly three years later her friend was getting closer to the six foot mark, extremely impressive for a twelve year old going onto thirteen. The problem was that he now weighed a staggering six hundred and forty eight pounds. And while he was clearly more physically appealing to the eyes than any other guy his age, the majority of his weight couldn't normally been seen. It didn't help that Izuku was a bit of a conservative when it came to how he dressed so he hardly showed off his muscles.

"I know... But the idea of making someone go out of their way for me in such a way happens to leave a bad taste in my mouth." Izuku said making Momo roll her eyes.

"And you going out of your way to humble yourself leaves a bad taste in my mouth." Momo said while crossing her arms to show how much she disliked the mentality that the Midoriya's wore like a badge of honor. "I don't care what others thinks so why should you?"

"Then that is going to be something that we have to agree to disagree on once again." Izuku said with a chuckle.

"I don't know why you keep fighting the inevitable of admitting that I'm right, even Hatsune-san felt you're being a dummy." Momo said making Izuku to chuckle as they started to reach the train station. While the girls had no love for each other, those feelings didn't prevent them from ganging up on him when he apparently did or said something they didn't approve of.

A very expensive car is easily seen waiting in the front of the stairs that lead to Izuku's way home. The two friends knowing that their time together was nearly coming to an end for now. Izuku had no doubt that Momo was planning on calling him as soon as he got home. While he enjoyed hearing the voice of his best friend, she apparently had the secret quirk of always being able to drag a conversation on much more than needed. And because of her bubbly nature he just couldn't find himself able to stop her once she got going. Then again Mei seemed to have the same ability but her way was just a bit tweaked from Momo's. Still he wouldn't want to change them for the world.

"Yaoyorozu-sama… Midoriya-san." Momo's driver said with respect as the two reached him. Momo let out a sigh as she saw Izuku follow the man to the trunk of the car, before depositing nearly twenty bags of things Momo had recently bought. She had offered to buy her friend a few things she knew he would look good in but once again he shot her offer down. Asking for nothing more than a meal and a drink, his reasoning being that he honestly didn't care for gaining anything more than being able to see her in person. A smile grew on her face as she was once again reminded that her best friend was truly one of a kind. Still, she always felt bad that he seemed to always turn down her gifts. Especially when she knew that he was willing to take the things Mei made for him. To be honest she felt that he was being forced to take them but she had been unable to get him to admit it. For now she would play nice and wait for a chance to fix the things wrong in her friend's life.

 **+-*/\\*-+**

After watching his friend drive off in the direction of her home Izuku waited until he couldn't see her anymore. The one time he hadn't she called around the time he got home and made it very clear how bad she felt. Which is why he waited until he lost sight of her before riding the train. As Izuku walked to the boarding platform he heard the sound of the station security screaming. He let out a sigh as he saw a young man that clearly looked like he watched one too many old school gangster movies.

 _'Serious_ _ly..._ _who would considering having a pompadour anymore?'_ Izuku thought as the teen made it closer to him. Just like with the truck earlier Izuku quickly swung out with his left arm. Catching the back of the delinquents hood and lifting him into the air with ease.

"What the hell?" The teen yelled as he tried his best to break free from Izuku's hold. The green haired middle school student just watched with a bored face as the guy attempted to kick him multiple times in order to break his hold. Izuku had caught the jacket's material and twisted it in such a way that he was able to hold the guy without worrying about chocking him. Although the guy would later be complaining about how his armpits felt like they got a carpet burn.

"Thanks for the help son." The security officer said with a smile of gratitude.

"No problem… what did he do?" Izuku asked with a bit of curiosity.

"He jumped the gate and didn't pay for the ticket. Something really stupid since he's about to get a ticket from the police that will cost him much more." The man making the teen pale.

"Look man I wouldn't have jumped the gate if I could afford to pay it..." The teen said with shame in his voice. Izuku looked over the young man's clothes and began to see that it didn't just look worn down as a fashion statement but more than likely was because of regular wear and tear.

"Sorry kid my hands are tied." The man said as he could also see that the guy wasn't like the usual delinquents wanting cause trouble.

"Is it too late to pay for his trip?" Izuku said making both set of eyes look at him with disbelief. He soon lowered the train jumper since he didn't want to humiliate the guy by keeping him in the air for too long. He made sure to keep his hold on the jacket in case the guy tried to spit on his act of understanding.

"Are you sure you want to waste your money in such a way?" The older man said before feeling that maybe this was an opportunity to set the older teen down the right path.

"I could afford it." Izuku said with a care free tone.

"I'm not into taking charity… I wouldn't be able to pay you back any time soon." The teen said as he clenched his hands as shame filled him. Making it clear that he had suffered because of his money problems. More than likely coming from a family struggling at the moment.

"Consider it an investment." Izuku said making the older teen look at him. "I don't care for the money, but if you feel bad for being helped, then when the opportunity comes up help someone else. It could be tomorrow or years from now, but when you see someone that needs help simply give it. That's good enough for me." Izuku said making the eyes of the teen to fill with disbelief.

"I… you would really...I." The teen said with uncertainty, the sound of him wanting to cry easily filling his words. His head lowered as his eyes got watery and felt his heart had been touched in a way it never had before.

"Here." The station security officer said with a smile as he offered the young man a fair amount of bills. More than enough to afford using public transportation for a month. "It wouldn't be right for me as an adult to let a kid help out when I could do more. If you really need money and you truly are willing to work... I can offer the names of a few places that can give a student part time work." The man's words making the teen's tears to flow free as he slumped to his butt at looked at the two with awe and hope.

"I'll take care of things here… I'm pretty sure your train is going to be arriving soon." The man said making Izuku nod his head. The greenette understood that he was only leaving since they didn't want to make the young man feel unnecessarily embarrassed.

"Before you go… what's your name?" The teen asked making Izuku smile.

"Izuku."

"I'm Kyoji… I'll promise to pay you back with interest one day… I swear it." The teen said as he controlled his crying and stood up before looking at Izuku with respect for the helpful hand that had been extended to him.

"I know you will." Izuku said before leaving while waving his hand in the air as he walked towards the place he waited for his train.

 **+-*/\\*-+**

 **{The next day at a certain middle school just after the students had been let out}**

"Izukun!" A happy voice filled with enough energy to power a city suddenly yelled as Izuku walked through the court yard of his school. Easily bringing shock to those that knew the young man. The greenette couldn't help but chuckle as he caught Mei's super flying hug of ultimate friendship. He had learned that his pink haired friend didn't care about personal space and cared even less about what people thought about her. It reminded him of Kaachan but with a lot less violence, with the positive trade off being that Mei was much cuter than his old friend. As he spun with Mei his rotating body quickly bled off the speed of her flying tackle and ended it with her at his side while hugging him. Izuku smiled down at his friend as she smiled up in a way that only she was able to do.

"Couldn't wait for me to make it to your shop?" Izuku teased making Mei's smile grow brighter.

"There is no time to waste, we have babies to makes!" The words that flew out of the pinkette's mouth making Izuku become a blushing mess as the students around him screamed out in disbelief.

"The hell she just said Deku?" A loud and angry voice screamed out making Izuku sigh. The light sound of suddenly popping explosions in the air confirming who was now making his way towards the duo of friends.

"Huh?" Mei said as she looked at one Bakugou Katsuki. "Explosions… neat!" Mei said with a bit of sparkles in her eyes. Before she quickly let go of Izuku waist to grab his hand and begin to lead him out of the school yard. "We're burning daylight Izukun…Babies don't just make themselves." Mei said with excitement as she began to pull the taller boy in the direction of her house. Her marching order suddenly came to a stop as her stomach let out a growl.

"And apparently you're hungry…" Izuku said with a deadpan as the pinkette sported a light blush. While refusing to look at the one she considered the bestest of all minions in the history of the world of the year. "When was the last time you ate?" The greenette demand as Katsuki was clearly becoming much more upset at the fact that he was being ignored by the two unexpected friends.

"….." Was quietly heard from Mei's directions as she continued to refuse to turn her body. She did her best to guide him back to the very important babies that needed his help for them to be welcomed into their world.

"What was that?" The greenette said with a firm tone as he stopped letting the pinkette from moving him. Mei already understood that she would never be able to move her bestie if he suddenly decided to play the part of a statue. It had taken a lot of hours and many more babies before she learned her lesson.

"Yesterday… during breakfast with my family." Mei said as her stomach was letting the world know what it felt about her skipping meals once again. It was finally able to keep it self mostly full thanks to the greenette and didn't want Mei to ruin such a good thing. Izuku sighed before pulling gently on Mei's arm making her smile.

"Lets pick up some fast food we can eat on the way to your place." Izuku said before bringing out a cellphone and start placing an order to the nearest restaurant chain that happened to be on the way they were going to. At the same time completely ignoring the shocked looks appearing on the face of both Katsuki and Mei.

"When the hell did you get a fucking cell?" The mad bomber demanded from the friend he pushed away.

"My number better be the first on your call list!" Mei demanded, clearly her priorities were much different than that off the blond bomber. She didn't care if he had a phone or not, but since he did she better be the first in his contacts, speed dial, emergency contacts and anything else that required looking at people's info.

"The contacts are organized by alphabetic order." Izuku said with a bored voice while seeing Mei swipe his phone and start messing with it. If one studied the face of the greenette they would see that without a doubt her actions was something he had clearly expected. He just hoped it didn't break, otherwise it will be hard explaining to his uncles why it only lasted twenty four hours. Apparently his family had been in touch with one of the phone developers, and had them built him a practically indestructible phone. That way his growing strength wouldn't suddenly break anything he used if he lost his focus for a brief moment. The fact that he could shatter concrete without much struggle was greatly taken into account. His phone was a prototype that would hopefully one day be placed on the market for those with similar problems to his own. Unfortunately he was pretty sure the manufacture wouldn't appreciate Mei deleting their OS and installing something that was at least a few generations in advance. Then again they might try to replicate her programs but he was pretty sure that it would be easier if they just bought the coding off the pinkette. After all, she was more than likely to make something better in a few weeks.

"Answer me Deku!" Bakugou yelled out making Izuku sigh before looking at the friend he had lost so long ago. He still cared for the boy standing in front of him, but he knew he couldn't let the guy keep acting like he was the greatest thing since man learned to tame fire. Not to mention Momo had made it clear she didn't care much for the guy. And unfortunately for the walking B-52, the greenette cared more about the young heiress than about the spiky blond. At the same time Izuku was still surprised that Kaachan was able to upset people that had only heard about his attitude.

"Does it really matter?"Izuku said making Katsuki suddenly stop in disbelief. "I've only had it since last night and hadn't planned to contact my friends with it until I got home. And you have made it clear that you haven't been my friend for a very long time." The words of the green haired boy upsetting the blond haired boy greatly. The explosions at the hands of the blond were growing in power as he nearly snarled at the taller greenette.

"Izukun… who is Deku?" Mei cut in since she was finally given a chance to collect herself. There was also the fact that she had heard the word being used twice in their direction.

"Deku is the idiot whose hand you happen to be holding." Katsuki said as the need to hurt the boy he grew up with started to become the dominate part of his psyche. "That quirkless, weak and useless, nobody's name is Deku. Always has been and always will be." A dark smirk was on the young man's face as he stared at the one who he felt the most threatened by. A small part of him feeling uncomfortable at the flash of anger that appeared in the greenette's face.

"That's stupid… and if you really believe that then you're much dumber than what I first thought you were." Mei's unexpected words suddenly causing Katsuki to glare with all his might towards the pinkette. "Izukun is the greatest guy in the world, no one can match how awesome he is. If you believe that he is quirkless, much less useless, then you clearly need to get your head checked. Not to mention you're clearly dealing with a developing vision problem..." Mei said before her eyes shined with excitement.

Izuku's eyes grew with worry as Mei suddenly grabbed the bottom of his shirt and lifted it. His well toned and greatly developed center now being showed to all those looking in his direction. Many male students in Izuku's class felt a great deal of inferiority, while the girls couldn't help but blush at how amazing the core of his body happen to look. Japan was a nation that was well known for having fit people. However the biology of the greenette was something that would be more common in the west. Near his pants one can see the forming of the legendary V cut that so many athletes desired and killed themselves for. The middle school boy didn't just even out his stomach, nope... he clearly over shot the common six pack and was now proudly starting an eight. The bit of his pectoral muscles that could be seen looked like they would be able to deflect a bullet. Mei easily radiating joy as she nodded her head while taking in the physical frame of her closest friend.

"Yup.. his muscles are still number one." Mei said with pride as Izuku gave her a light glare as he lowered his shirt while blushing. The pinkette had made it clear during their friendship that she was a big fan of macho men.

"Da Hell?" Bakugou said with disbelief and a bit of self disgust. For the longest he thought that Izuku beating him in sports was simply a fluke but after seeing those muscles he wasn't too sure. _'Shit… is this why that one substitute gym teacher ran out of the locker room crying that one time.'_

"Anyway… we need to get going Mei, wouldn't want to push our work time any later than what we already did." Izuku said as he lifted Mei and began jogging away from his school.

"Run like the wind… no... like lightning...no... light speed is better… I just need you to haul ass Izukun! The babies are calling to me!" Mei yelled as she finished holding on to his neck as he ran. Izuku doing his best, as the most physical fit guy she knew, and was now running as fast as he could. Her words causing him to stumble a bit in embarrassment. She didn't fear that he would suddenly fall since she knew he had near perfect and purely natural balance. She was still experimenting on his limits and what it would take to break them. She didn't care how many times Izuku told he had gone through such test, she needed to see the results herself to confirm the conclusion of the lower lifeforms.

"Mei! Language!" Izuku yelled causing the pinkette to laugh into the wind. No doubt enjoying once again the fact she was able to get him to react in such a manner. To those watching the duo they couldn't believe their eyes as Mei practically flew in the air as she held onto the taller boy. Normally one would think that Izuku wouldn't feel comfortable putting the pinkette in such a position, however over the years the potential hero had learned that common sense couldn't really be applied to the mad scientist to be.

"Da Fuck?!" The blond bomber yelled as he found himself completely confused and enraged over the events that just happened.

 **+-*/\\*-+**

 **{During another regular day of the week. Less than an hour before middle school is let out.}**

Midoriya Inko was having another lovely day. After paying off her bills and finishing her shopping she had just gotten home. A wonderful smile on her face as she finished stocking her pantry and fridge. Her life had changed so much and mostly for the better. She was now divorced from her childhood sweetheart, and thanks to the years that passed she had finally gotten over his betrayal. A part of her will always be grateful for the greatest gift he had ever given her. That being her beloved yet not so little hero.

As she thought of her little man she couldn't help but smile with pride and joy. While she missed the days that her little hero would run around in his All Might pajamas, she couldn't ever take away the fact he had become an incredible person. Her son was now more than capable of not only defending himself but so many others with ease. Over the years she had watched his change from a little boy with dreams to a soon to be hero that would bring peace to their home and fear to his future opponents. She had naturally been filled with shocked when the government suddenly became involved in the growth of her son. Such feelings disappeared as his abilities developed, in time she was able to accept that they truly wished for the best from her little man, not to mention that she would never been able to guide her son like Project J did.

Cleo, Kamihira and Terry became such important role models for her son. At first she was unsure of allowing such individuals to be a part of Izuku's life, this was especially true when the Council heading Project J made it clear that the three were to do all in their power to ensure the untouchable boy became a proper hero. Most of her uncertainty was dismissed when she heard that they had volunteered when they had been approached by the project head. She welcomed them into her heart when she saw how much they really cared about the well being of her son and even her own being. The fact that the three heroes had even fought against certain parts of the testing made them even more precious in the lives of the Midoriya family.

Now her little man was only a year away from the final stretch for applying to his school of choice. Inko was sure that soon schools will be sending scouters to her home in hopes of recruiting her precious little man. But she already knew where her son had his heart set. There was still the fact that if Terry had gone to a regular hero school it would have played a great part of her son's decision making. A sad smile formed on her face as she thought of the younger man that had become the closest out the trio that joined her son's family picture. At first Terry was just a friend, over the years he had become family… unfortunately it seemed that the blond werewolf had wished for something more. She had tried responding to Terry's affection, but in the end Inko wasn't feeling it. Terry was fortunately mature enough to accept her rejection without too much issue. It eased her heart knowing that the man hadn't distanced himself like she had first feared. It would have devastated Izuku if his favorite mentor would no longer be a part of his life. Thankfully such drama never became a part of their lives.

Inko had to pause as she suddenly felt something was wrong in her house. She had picked up a few things over the years as her son trained, and while she had no plans to go patrolling, she was still capable of defending herself from the common thug. Something she wasn't able to claim before her son's quirk first activated.

Inko quickly turned and saw a young man similar in height as her son, she was sure he was just entering his twenties. Of course Inko knew such things didn't matter since he was currently pointing a gun at her. With a quick wave of her hand she ripped the weapon out of his hand easily catching the house invader off guard. Her free limb now swinging at his direction, causing one of her bigger pots to smash right into his face. The man let out a yell of pain as he fell towards the living room. Inko quickly turned to run towards the back yard to get away, pulling her phone from the counter so that she could call the authorities. Her plans quickly being derailed as the door suddenly swung open and a young woman stood before her. She didn't have much of a chance to react when her new attacker threw both of her fist forward. Inko jumped back in hopes of dodging the attack only to see the air in front of her start to warp before a wave of air pressure smashed her into the wall. She wasn't given much time to register the sudden rush of pain as the sound of four shots filled the air.

"Never thought a house mom would ever give us this much trouble." A teen said as he walked past the woman that assaulted the green haired house mom now laying on the floor.

"Stupid bitch got a lucky shot." The older male growled as he made his way towards Inko.

"That was more than luck… didn't matter at the end." The female of the group said as the taller man lifted their target.

"Lets take the body to where the boss wanted her before we start running into trouble." The younger male said with anxiousness as he quickly held the door open.

"Its the middle of the day and we made sure she was the only one around. It will be a while before anyone starts looking for her." The older male said with a carefree tone as they left the property. Making sure to do their best to only move when they were clear to do so.

"Doesn't mean we have to take any unnecessarily risk… unlike you, the rest of us can't survive the boss ripping us a new one." The younger villain said making the female nod her head.

"Pussies." The man said with a smirk that showed great pride on his face.

 **+-*/\\*-+**

 **{Downtown in the hero agency known as Lone Wolf and Guardians}**

Terry Bogard, alias Daigoji, was stretching as he finished his shift for the day. It had been relatively boring during the week and to be honest it had been that way for months. If it wasn't for the nice bonus he got from Project J he probably would be worried about the lack of hero work. Of course he knew that it was only thanks to his surrogate nephew/son that things were so easy for him. If he was honest then he would admit that at this point of time he made more money running the dojo above his hero agency than fighting crime. Still he couldn't deny that he was very happy during this part of his life. If only his love life had gone a little better, something that was still a fresh scar on his heart.

The sound of their main line going off caused the Lycan to pause in the middle of punching out. He was just about to finish his 10 hour shift except his gut told him to listen to the potential emergency. Even if his mind said it was probably just some punks messing around.

"Terry!" One of his senior sidekicks called out. The light panic he heard in the young man's voice made the street fighter to rush to his side.

"It's a woman named Mitsuki, she wants to talk to you. She's hysterical and won't tell me what is going on." Terry didn't bother to thank the man as he snatched the phone out of his hands.

"Terry here… what's going on?"

"It's Inko…Izuku…" Mitsuki's words causing a pit to form in the man's stomach.

"What's wrong? If anything happened to either of them I'll personally rip the damn bastards apart." The Lycan snarled out as he accidentally started to transform into his more feral form.

"They took her… Izuku went after them… Katsuki wanted to talk to Izuku after school but didn't get a chance to see him since he rushed out of their home. He didn't even bother using the door. My son said he just saw Izuku smash his way out of his own house… the front of the place isn't even standing anymore. The pavement has pot holes leading in the direction that he ran off to. I just found the note the kidnappers left… they want Izuku. They threatened to hurt Inko if he told anyone. Please you have to do something." The normally strong and proud woman was clearly allowing all her emotions to be heard through her words. The golden lycan had never heard his crush's best friend sound so nearly broken.

"I will… I swear I'll make things right." Terry growled out as he pointed to every senior member of his agency while simultaneously he listened to Mitsuki read him what the note said. His anger growing as this group of thugs calling themselves the brotherhood demanded that his boy become the muscle to usher in a new world. How dare they threatened two of the most important people in his life? How dare they claim that the young man he was raising was nothing more than a government tool? But more importantly, how dare they force his kind protegee into an act of true vigilance in order to save the wonderful Inko? At this point he wasn't sure what he was more worried about, Inko getting hurt because he didn't make it on time. Or the fact that the human juggernaut he has been training for nearly a decade wasn't going to leave him enough bodies to vent out his own frustration. Either way bodies were going to hit the floor and there was no force on earth that was going to stop him or Izuku from saving the woman they cared so much about. With a quick flip of his phone he quickly called the emergency line for Project J and told them what was going on as his team finished getting ready. It was time for his guardians to evolve into wolves for the hunt. He knew that by the time the night was over they would paint the town with the blood of their enemies. Which was a shame since their home was normally such a quiet and peaceful place.

 **+-*/\\*-+**

 _'Don't worry mom, I won't let anyone hurt you.'_ One enraged Midoriya Izuku thought as he rushed towards the abandoned warehouse he had been ordered to go. His face had never looked so serious and his eyes was radiating the pure desire to feel someone's head being crushed between his fingers. It had been a normal boring day, yet as soon as he got home he found signs of a struggle along with the note left behind, explaining what had happened to his mother. His heart at the moment was unable to decide what was more important, the worry he felt for his mom, or the pure fury at the fools that would dare bring harm to the most important and caring person in his life. In the end he knew that if anything happened to her, he wouldn't be able to walk the path of a hero no more. And while a part of his mind knew that was a bad thing, the rest of it didn't care.

He was finally able to see the warehouse his mother was being held captive in. It had a large concrete wall along with many buildings and water towers surrounding it. He took note of such things, while his body smashed its way through the thick wall instead of taking advantage of the main gate. Finding no reaction from his mother's attackers he decided to continue his way to the warehouse. As he reached the walls he didn't even bothered to strike it, the green haired juggernaut just continued to walk through the brick, concrete, metal and wood that made up a part of the support for the main structure. The normally considered durable materials offering no resistance to his will. His ears barely registering the sound of his phone going off as he looked around the building with low lighting. He didn't have time to waste answering, his mother's safety was his current priority, that meant he refused to show a sign that he was being disobedient to their demands. His eyes quickly searching everything in his new environment hoping to find signs of his mother. Finally they came to rest upon the figure standing in the middle of the room, a person he had ignored as he scanned the room. While he had only gotten a glimpse of the young man so many years ago it wasn't easy forgetting the key features that set the guy apart from others.

Izuku couldn't help but notice how much stronger the young man looked. Before the guy looked like a basketball player that did gymnastics as a hobby. Now it looked like the guy had been hitting the gym none stop. He had gotten taller. By nearly half a foot, his height surpassing that of Izuku's. His arms were long with sharp claws at the end. He had patches of fur developing around him that was no doubt thanks to his quirk. His feral face making it clear he had only one thing in mind. His mouth full of sharp feline teeth ready to tear into whatever flesh it could.

"That mom of yours is much tougher than what she first appears to be." The feline based man snarled out with a tone of respect. Izuku didn't really care what he thought, the idiot made it clear that he was an enemy.

"Where is she?" Izuku demanded making the man bare his fangs.

"She is here…." The man said with a smirk making it clear that he was enjoying the rage developing in the boy before him. "But not in this building. I'm not a fan of all this pussy footing around… if it was up to me… we would have already made you into our bitch without dealing with all this drama." His words filled with a growl as Izuku took in the way he stood. The boy's anger calmed a bit as he faced down the villain that surprising had some morals.

"So what's really going on? I doubt you guys kidnapped my mom with hopes of gaining a ransom." The powerful boy said making the man look at him with confusion, then disbelief before he started laughing. As his laughter calmed down he had an annoyed look on his face.

"And this is why I told them to leave the address at the end of the note. I bet you didn't even bother reading the whole thing after learning about where your mom was." The man said with clear understanding in his voice. "I can respect that. I'm not a fan of unnecessary bullshit either. You're strong for a kid, and probably going to get much stronger. My boss wants to see where you stand and what you can offer. I'm sure you can fill in the gaps."

"Yeah… I can." Izuku said as he popped his neck before cracking his knuckles. A savage smirk filled the man before him. He started to jump in place like a boxer as Izuku marched in his direction. Izuku wasn't sure why it happened but suddenly the two charged each other. His opponent was clearly more agile and faster but Izuku was confident in his ability to nullify such disadvantages. The proof of his confidence being the ground below as it cracked and shattered under the pure force of his stomps as he drew closer to his first personal enemy.

As the two males came to a clash, Izuku rose his fist to smash the mother of all hay makers into the man that dared to put his hands on his loving mom. The villain at the same time pounced towards the greenette with both set of claws in front of him ready to viciously tear into his flesh. He couldn't wait to face the future hero, a mere boy that had already proven to be leagues above many of the pros when it came to pure raw power. A yell for righteous battle and a roar of a predator leaving their mouths as they were mere moments from hitting each other. If anyone was seeing the battle that was soon to start they would feel that two titans were just about to lay waste to everything around them as they attempted to bring as much pain as possible to one another.

 **+-*/\\*-+**

The sounds of controlled explosions, pure energy and of people attempting to hurt each other filled the air. A certain golden werewolf growled as he slid on the ground, his fangs able to be seen by every fighter in the warehouse he was in. The reason for his animalistic aggression was the fact he just learned that the note Bakugou had found was apparently a fake. It seemed that the brotherhood was a far great threat than what the government of Japan had first thought. A part of him was regretting not waiting for the hero support he was promised. However saving the mother, and person he greatly cared for, was too important for him to ignore for nearly an hour. Which is why he took the four most combat capable senior members of his firm to battle. Only to run into a group of five individuals that seemed more than able to neutralize their abilities.

Terry had to suddenly jump back as a large slab of steel smashed in front of him. His blue eyes locking with those of his current foe. A young man in his early twenties, but the thing that caught his attention the most was the nearly golden metallic and plated skin he now sported.

 _'A young man with a defensive quirk that grants him a boost in physical strength. These bastards really have gone out of their way to piss me off.'_ Terry snarled in his mind before rushing towards the young man. Using his experience as a fighter to dodge his powerful hits before using his martial arts skills to grab the young man and toss him at the direction of another villain. The guy was heavy, Terry would give the guy that, but a lifetime of sparing with Izuku had prepared him for facing much heavier opponents. The sudden villains colliding was more than enough to give one of his sidekicks the time needed to catch his breath. Before they had the chance to recover and counter attack, the group of villains suddenly banded together. A blinding flash of silver light later and the villains suddenly disappeared from the warehouse they had been fighting in for the last ten minutes.

"Boss what just happened?" A sidekick whose quirk turned his right arm into a cannon asked as he looked towards the Lycan.

"Doesn't matter, lets focus on why were here." Terry growled before rushing to continue checking the set of warehouses they were at. Normally he would worry about having no other lead, however he just barely heard Izuku getting into his own fight. Making it clear that Inko still had to be in the area. He had to make it, he refused to have Izuku devastated because they had been unable to save her. Yet a part of him instinctively knew he was going to take Izuku in if anything happened to their beloved Inko.

 **+-*/\\*-+**

The sound of psychotic laughter filled a warehouse, infuriating Izuku far more than he had ever been, as the greenette stared down a pile of ruble. Said ruble being the source of the insane laugh. Once more, like a bad rerun to Izuku's eyes, his animalistic foe dug his way out of the wreckage their battle had recently left him in. Twenty exchanges and twenty times Izuku had smashed the mad man through another wall and left him broken. Only for the guy's overpowered regeneration to make him battle ready within seconds. Yet there was something that Izuku had taken a few bouts to catch on to. It was taking more work each time to beat the guy down. And Izuku knew it wasn't because he was getting tired, if fact Izuku felt that he could keep beating the guy down for hours if he wasn't in such a hurry to get to his mom.

Instead it felt like he had to hit the guy more times than the last round just to get him to stay down. And even then the guy would get up and rush him in order to pounce on his back and attempt to claw his eyes out. Twice, Izuku had thought the guy was buried once and for all, and twice the guy had ambushed him. Izuku was annoyed at the guy wrapping himself around his back and constantly clawing at his face. The man's claws couldn't hurt him, but it was still annoying to feel them scrapping on the hidden shield that covered his body. It had taken a bit of creative effort and even more administration of brute force to remove the catman on his back.

The laughing soon became a light chuckling as the man finished getting out of the pile to glare at the teen. The villains hands were hanging to the floor, and if he had been any other person Izuku would have felt he was on his last leg. The sound of bones popping themselves back into their sockets filled the air as his foe stood to full height and checked the limits of his arms. Stopping with a more than ready clawed hand near his face, them man soon gave a vicious smirk towards Izuku.

"I'm having a lot of fun kid… been a long time since anyone has pushed me this far."

"How many more times do I have to break you so that you can leave me alone?" Izuku growled out as he began to rush the man. The villain smirk grew as he saw that he was getting on the nerves of the young man, as the fight went on it was clear that Izuku was no longer playing with kid gloves.

"Until one of us is no longer able to stand on his own." The man snarled out and rushed the greenette before him. He attempted to jump to the side in order to sweep the boy. Only to feel Izuku clamp his hand around the man's forearm. The sound of breaking bones filled the air as Izuku brought down the full pressure his hand could create. The villain's eyes grew in pain as eight tons of pressure attempted to turn his bones into dust. To make things worse the boy just twisted his hand with such force that the breaking of the villain's forearm nearly caused the man's hand to be ripped off the limb completely. With fluid ease Izuku swung the man closer to him to deliver a headbutt that shattered his opponents cranium. The man's head looked like it had been crushed by a wrecking ball.

The man's brain having no choice other than being forced to shutdown, from the guy's regeneration failing to keep up with the sudden and rapidly accumulating damage.

Izuku then went on to bring down both of his closed hands on the shoulders of the man that had killed so much of his preciously valued time. The force of the double hammer blow causing the feline based villain to smash face first into the ground. If he had been able to make a conscious thought he would have done everything to prevent Izuku's foot from smashing into the middle of his spine. Deepening the crater them villain's body had crater by a factor of four.

Izuku easily ignored the sound of his foot paralyzing the man as he moved towards a heavy machine. He lifted it off the ground and prepared to pin the villain down with its four tons of mass. Without warning the main doors of the warehouse smashed open. Izuku had to close his eyes at the sudden flood lights that turned on, instantly causing his eyes to squint in pain. A wave of roaring flames suddenly blasted the machine out of his hands. Before he could respond to the fact that Endeavor was clearly aiming at more than just the machine. He suddenly felt his body being smashed with a force that made his eyes grow with disbelief. The grunt that escaped his lips proved that the strength used against him was one he had rarely experienced before.

His eyes glared at the hero that just finished delivering a superman punch to his face. The impact of the powerful blow created a shock wave that caused some of the heroes now on the scene to brace themselves. Unfortunately it didn't matter much to Izuku, who had just spent the last thirty minutes fighting a man with such durability that it would make even a cockroach scream out bullshit. His mom was in danger and now these, in his current opinion, idiots before him decided to attack him for no reason. Needless to say that the normally kind green haired hero to be was not in a forgiving mood. This fact being proven when Izuku's eyes locked with those of Death Arms. The man easily regretting his sudden attempt at stopping the boy that they had been asked to help. Unfortunately no one had bothered to tell the assembled heroes that the middle school child's size and height was that of a grown man. Nor where they informed that he was capable of tanking hits that Death Arms couldn't match, even after the man had thrown all of his power into the earlier strike.

There was also the fact that none of the heroes called upon had expected for him to be standing over a man looking like he was ready to commit a murder. At this point the hero that usually solved most problems with his fist was wishing they hadn't been so gun ho. His eyes easily seeing that no amount of apologizing was going to make up for the sucker punch he just delivered. He knew the coming hit was going to hurt… a lot. Mainly due to the fact that his own punch, that could knock out most villains, was only able to force the boy before him to turn his head.

With a roar of righteous fury Izuku grabbed the head of Death Arms. The iron claw technique quickly causing the pro hero to grab the hand clamping down on his skull. The pressure he was experience was causing him a great deal of pain, and no matter how much he pulled on the boy's fingers he couldn't get them to bulge.

"Death Arms!" Uwabami, the growing Snake Hero, cried out in alarm. When they had first arrived she had quickly felt out where the most fighting was coming from, along with finding the locations of the people in the area they were now in. She had sensed where the hostage was at, Inko Midoriya had been left alone in a chair at the other side of the walled area they were now in. They had sent a single pro hero to rescue her. The main force of heroes had been splint in half, one group going towards the large battle she had felt. No doubt that area was where the local heroes were attempting to find the woman and her son. The remaining heroes made their way to the warehouse that had only a duo of combatants. And considering her snakes had informed her that one of the fighters was being knocked around like a rag doll, she had naturally assumed that it was the boy they were hoping to save. With a plan set for them to disorient the villain, from hurting the boy with the impressive defensive quirk, they quick got to work. First the police used their high powered flood lights to blind the man picking on the boy that was desperate to save his precious mom. She already had a speech ready in order to educate the boy on how important it was to wait for the pro heroes.

Next they would do all in their power to bring the man down as quickly as possible. Ensuring the safety of the boy while his mother was being brought to them. In the mean time another hero was going to carry the boy over to them.

Her eyes grew with shock and then worry as she looked towards the man that had been rushing to help who they previously had thought was the boy. Vlad King had stopped to look towards his fellow pro hero, he had been hoping to see another villain get the righteous justice he deserved. Only to pause with his mouth hanging open as he saw the boy he was suppose to be helping tank and then capture the punch loving hero.

"I couldn't believe the kids strength either when I first saw it." A voice filled with ill intention said in order to make the blood hero to look down. The man soon let out a scream of pain as the villain that had just finished healing viciously attacked him.

"Damn it." Izuku snarled out as he tossed Death Arms in the direction of Endeavor. Not caring if the guy was helped by the number two hero from crashing into the wall he was thrown at. At the moment he had a more dangerous threat to deal with. His green eyes watched as Vlad's King's chest was cut open by the feline bastard he had just been fighting. The man's claws tearing into the vampire themed hero with ease, leaving a terrible cut across his torso. And clearly just to kick a man that was down, the villain went on to claw Vlad's King's face. Before the cat like man finished toying with the pro hero he found himself being tackled and then carried out of the warehouse. He snarled in pain as he was crushed through walls, heavy equipment and anything else a warehouse could hold. He was soon tossed into the ground and made to skip like a stone on water before coming to a stop. He started to chuckle as he saw the boy that had been knocking him around since their fight started. The same boy that had slowly been showing far more power than what the man had been seen when scouting him.

"It's not nice to be using people as a battering ram." The villain joked a bit in order to buy time for his healing to work its magic. Luckily for him the boy hadn't done too much damage, the guy figured it was because the boy was more focused on making a large distance between them and the heroes that were clearly not ready to face him.

"I think its worse attempting to murder someone." Izuku countered making the man before him to smirk.

"True, but the guy just made it so easy to cut his ass up. Now where were we?"

"You were just about to tell me where my mom is before I say fuck it and just rip you in two." Izuku growled out making the man's eyes to grow in disbelief. First reason being that this was the first time he had heard the boy cuss like ever. Second the idea of someone so young considering such a violent act as a solution left him extremely uncomfortable. And while the boy had been using all kinds of blunt trauma to knock him out, he hadn't resorted to maiming him in such a manner. That sucker punch definitely made Izuku to go dark.

"Whoa… easy there kid… I only know of one ass hole that could survive that." The man said with a bit of worry since he saw Izuku's face fill with a vicious and dominating look.

"So there is a limit to your regeneration." Izuku said before rushing the man with a new enthusiasm he had never shown before. Before the green haired juggernaut could reach his target the man was suddenly snatched out of his sights. Izuku wasn't even able to see how it had happened. One reason being the guy basically disappeared out of his line of sight, the second being that a concrete wall was suddenly formed in front of him. He crashed head first into it before smashing his way out of it. He turned back around and saw that this wall was five times thicker than what he had already broken earlier.

Of course at that moment it didn't mean much to him. The reason being the four heroes and one mysterious creature standing before him. His feline target, and unwilling informer, was now unconscious. His mouth foaming and his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

Izuku's eyes grew with disbelief as he looked upon the man that was standing triumphantly over the foe he had been unable to best. His iconic blue and red costume, a Colgate smile that Izuku would swear made his mom blush when she thought he wasn't looking, his signature and unique blond hair. Along with a set of muscles that made even his own look modest. His bigger than life presence that easily over shadowed the group of individuals he was standing with. It didn't take long for the young Midoriya for him to process that standing before him was his childhood hero. A man he had nearly worshiped if it hadn't been for the wonderful people he had been blessed to have grown up knowing.

All Might's smile dropped a bit as the young man before him changed before his eyes. The green eyes before him for a moment had been full of awe and joy at meeting him. No doubt he was one of his many fans, however that shine had quickly left. Clearly the boy had been taught well to know when it was the best time to relax during a mission. And now the young man was surely analyzing if the heroes before him was going to be another liable distraction. His headset already informing him on what had happened earlier in the warehouse. Toshinori Yagi was feeling quite the bit of shame at the actions that his fellow pros had done during their first encounter with the potential hero before him. They had planned to make a strong and positive first impression on the young man they hoped to recruit.

It had only been hours earlier that Principle Nezu had asked him and a few other heroes of his school to join him for a special meeting. Yagi wasn't sure how the small mammal got such information, but they had learned that a special and well funded part of the military was apparently attempting to recruit future heroes. To make things worse they had apparently done just about everything under their power to keep their project a secret. All might understood that heroes had to have a good deal of loyalty to their native country, but he did not like the idea of trying to brainwash children into potential weapons.

Nezu at the moment had only been able to find the files of Project J when dealing with two children. One being the heir of Yaoyorozu family, when considering how much business the man did with the military, it was easy to understand why the man had involved his only daughter. The second and far more complicated file was that of the young man before him. A boy that had so much potential that it frightened even All Might to a degree. While the boy had not shown a level of power able to best him, the man knew he wasn't going to be able to take him down with ease. From what Nezu explained the boy was an unstoppable force when he wished it. And considering all the damage they had seen on the way in, Yagi was hoping to be able to guide the young man on the path of a true hero.

"Relax Young Midoriya, for we are here to make things right." All Might said with a smile hoping to salvage the situation.

"Yeah… I can tell." Izuku said with a more relaxed tone as he got closer to the four heroes before him. The anger in his eyes easing a bit at the fact that his fourth favorite pro hero was standing before him. Before All Might and the others could react, Izuku pushed off the ground with a great deal of force and threw out his right hand towards the face of the 18+ only hero Midnight. Her sky blue eyes filling with fear at the sudden attack, she had seen his power first hand just a few moments ago and didn't want it directed at her.

A sound similar to an explosion suddenly went off in front of Midnight. Her eyes opened up to see two shocking things, the first being Izuku using his left arm in an attempt to block a punch from All Might. The pain in his face showing that he was soon going to regret doing such a thing. The second thing was that a set of claws had been intercept by the boy's right hand. Unfortunately Eraser Head had chosen that moment to negate the boy's power. Allowing the villain to tear into the flesh of they young man that had anticipated his attack. Yet simultaneously allowing the number one hero to hit the greenette with the force more than needed to break his arm according to the reports they had quickly skimmed through. Lucky for Izuku those reports were two years old and he had gotten a bit harder to break. Still the light fractures his bones were sporting hurt like hell.

"Thanks for the assist heroes." The villain smirked with a savagery that left a few of them uncomfortable. His claws still within the hand that had preventing his attempt at mutilating another hero. Yet without a doubt the man felt pride at finally being able to dig his claws into the brat that had been owing their battle. There was also a sick amount of glee he felt when at seeing the horrified faces of the heroes around him, once they caught on that he was able to lay such a damaging attack thanks to them.

"You should have just kept playing dead!" Izuku roared out as he swung the man through the air and slammed him as hard as he could. A massive crater formed around the villain as a good amount of his bones were shattered at the point of impact. He didn't get much of a chance to react to the pain as his body bounced off the ground and into the range of Izuku's right fist. The greenette throwing the hardest hard right he could right into the face of the man that had caused him so many problems. The man's body soon shot from Izuku like if he had been stuffed into a cannon and crashed into one of the many water towers filling the area.

"That's enough young man." Nezu suddenly said as they saw Izuku about to lift rip off a power pole off the ground and launch it. Eraser Head once again using his power on the young man as his special cloth wrapped around him.

"It's no where near enough, I've fought him long enough to know that will only keep him down for a few moments." Izuku growled out as he grabbed a hold of the cloth wrapped around his right arm. The eyes of the heroes growing in disbelief as they saw his left hand rip him free of Eraser Head's attempt to contain him.

"Toshi." Nezu merely spoke causing the number one hero to rush towards the villain. The man quickly jumping back and showing impressive acrobatics as he tried to keep out of All Might's reach. Izuku watched as the man took only ten second to disable them man before cuffing him.

"A shame such a talented person wasted his life walking the path of evil." All Might said as he carried the man with one hand. Only for a flash of silver light to temporary blind them, its origin being the man that had just been captured. As they regained their vision they found a stupefied looking All Might as he found himself one villain short.

" _ **Congratulations Baby Juggernaut, you have passed the first trial of the brotherhood. Rest for now, as it is clear that there is still much growth for you to do. Until next time my adorable legacy holder."**_ A woman's voice said through the mind of Izuku. While her voice seemed kind and very sweet in his ears, he could still hear the darkness it hid. He was just glad she wasn't some sort of pervert, instead giving off the vibe of a big sister. Which was something he found extremely strange.

Still he finally found himself relaxing as he found a plain looking man leading his mom towards their location. A familiar howl in the air making him truly feel at ease as a massive werewolf landed between him and the group that came with All Might.

"Its okay Uncle Terry, I don't think we will be dealing with any problems anymore." Izuku said with a smile as he finally sat down and allowed the night's madness to be properly processed. The werewolf was clearly unsure how to react but decided to follow the lead of the young teen he helped raise. He returned to his human form as his sidekicks soon made it to them. The lycan watched as Snatch brought Inko to her son. The mother crying her lovely green eyes out as she held her son with all her might. Making it clear how much fear the woman had been feeling at the thought of leaving her precious little hero. Her nickname making Izuku blush, Terry to laugh with others joining him. Midnight was enjoying the embarrassed face of the middle school teen that had the physical body of a young Olympian, that happened to specialize in weight lifting.

All Might and Eraser Head felt great shame as they watched the young man ignore his injuries to hold his mother in a gentle hug. They couldn't believe that a person capable of showing such love and gentleness to another could have done the things he did earlier. To make things worse they were reminded of their moment of recklessness as they saw the mother suddenly faint as she took in her son wounds.

"We had been warned that the man wouldn't hesitate to attack anyone when given the opportunity." Nezu said as Cementoss, Eraser Head, Midnight and All Might gave the family some space. The second group of pro heroes standing farther back. Deciding to play it safe and keep their distance. While Vlad King was already taken to the hospital, Death Arms and Endeavor were still sore from suddenly colliding with one another. The second rank hero wasn't doing a good job of showing his dislike of the greenette that decided to suddenly play catch with him.

Still the man couldn't fault the young man since he probably would have done the same if he was in his position. Yet a his heart began to hurt when a traitorous part of his mind had suddenly asked him if his own children would have done the same as Izuku if he had been in trouble. Would his own blood dare risk everything in order to save him. While he knew the answer if it involved his wife… he couldn't admit to the outcome if it was him in danger.

"Perhaps the good general was right when he said that the pros wouldn't be able to accept young Izuku." Nezu said with some shame in voice as he looked towards the young man that had been so impressive, so dedicated and calm. Perhaps there was some benefit at allowing Project J to continue to help the boy.

"You can't be serious sir. You can already tell he's far more aggressive than any boy his age should ever be." Eraser Head made sure that the principal of their school understood the danger of allowing Izuku to continue to be trained by soldiers and others with a similar mentality. He could easily see the former werewolf glaring at him with killer intent as the green haired boy reported everything he had gone through.

"I think we should ease up a bit. Tonight has been a rough night, it would probably be for the best if we give him some space." Midnight advised as she remembered the moment of sadness in Izuku's face as she displayed some fear when he was trying to help her. No matter how fast he had been at trying to hide his pain, it didn't change the fact she had been the one to hurt his young heart.

"I agree, we won't make much headway with everyone's emotions running high." Cementoss added his two cents making Nezu nod his head as he sat on All Might's shoulder. The mysterious mammal instantly taking note of his former student being unsure if they should leave. Even if the man decided to follow the majority's opinion. The majority of the suddenly called heroes left leaving Terry and his sidekicks to ensure the safety of the two civilians. The police had wanted to question the young man but the family's government assigned lawyer was there to deal with such matters.

 **+-*/\\*-+**

Izuku sat in a bedroom as he thought over everything he just went through. Terry had offered them his guest room while a special team of quirk using contractors repaired his home. His mom had wanted to sleep with their futons together. Only for the worried woman to roll towards his side and latch on to his torso. Izuku patted her head as she let out silent tears that would be joined by a few random whimpers. A frown grew on his face as he hoped to find out all the names of the members of the brotherhood. That way he could hurt them physically for the emotional pain they brought his mother. The one positive thing from what happened was that he learned he had a limited healing factor. The bone fracture and the hole that had been clawed into his hand was soon gone after a few minutes of being made. Still he would have preferred not learning about it thanks to All Might shattering his shield in order to hit his arm. Izuku had not been able to figure out that it had been Eraser Head that had disabled his quirk long enough to allow for the sudden attack to connect.

Izuku let out a sigh as he could hear Terry once again patrolling his house. A smile soon formed on the face of Izuku and he allowed his guard to drop, knowing that the his uncle of lycan would do everything in his power to protect them. He wouldn't be surprised if the man offered them to start living with him in order to help ensure their safety. And if Izuku was honest and a little greedy he would love to be living with Terry and his mom under one roof like a real and complete family. The green haired boy turning into a man soon rested on his bed, his motion causing his mom to hug him a little tighter than before. Closing his eyes so that he could rest the human juggernaut got comfortable for another night without sleep. They were starting to become more common compared to when he was younger. He truly was starting to miss the sweet release of a good night's rest. And while his body was able to handle the lack sleep there was times he desired with all his heart to dive into a good dream.

 **+-*/\\*-+**

Izuku smiled as he enjoyed the breakfast that his mother had made for them this morning. They had been staying with the blond werewolf for nearly a month. Apparently there had been some legal problems with the landlord preventing them from moving back. While the Midoriya family were a bit upset at first they couldn't blame the guy. Only for their lawyer Kaoru to take care of the problem, and at the same time work on getting a home better able to handle Izuku and any problems that might appear in the future.

Inko broke down in tears of joy when she heard that General Nobunaga had decided to pay for the construction of their new home out of his own pockets. When she tried to deny his generosity the man made it clear that he was doing it for Izuku. The man had lived a tough life in the service, but he did it for his family and the innocent that couldn't fight. He had been serving his country for a long time. His wife had already passed away, his children were now raising their heirs. And while the man was old enough to retire, he had kept his body strong as he stayed in Japan's national defense force. Always hoping to properly guide the future defenders of his precious home. In fact the man had made it clear over the years that he saw Izuku as his own grandchild. Sometimes claiming that Inko was his youngest daughter and the most motherly of his own children. Always making it clear that the woman had greatly reminded him of his loving wife that passed away a hero. Inko smiled as she took the man's words to heart since he was completely sincere in the things he said. Izuku naturally thanked his grandfather figure and promised to keep getting better to live up to the man's expectations.

The green haired boy soaked in the grandfatherly care the war hero would feed him. Loving his stories and always taking his advice to heart. There was times when Izuku noticed the man staring at his mom, almost as much as he did with him, when the man was able to watch over them when at the training facility. Izuku really couldn't remember when the General became such a strong presence in his life. In the end it didn't matter since the man had made it clear he cared for Izuku much more than someone else would if they just saw him as a weapon.

"Everything smells delicious like always." Terry suddenly said as he made his way to the dinning room. A smile on his face as he sat next to Izuku. The general easily took the seat of the head of the household. While Inko sat next to him and across from Izuku.

"You should start before it gets cold you flatterer." Inko said with a kind tone making Terry blush and Izuku smile with hope in his eyes. The general easily noticing this odd development he hadn't been aware off. He glared at the lycan like a father studying a potential suitor for his daughter.

"Uncle Terry." Izuku said with sudden excitement making the occupants of the table to look at him. "Are you finally going to tell me about the surprise you have been hinting at?"

"Calm down champ… I was planning on having Kamihira with me when I pitched this but it should be fine with everyone currently here."

"What are you planning Bogard?" Nobunaga asked with a firm look at the lycan.

"Is this about what happened with the brotherhood?" Inko asked with some fear in her voice.

"No… I just feel that its time to push Izuku a little harder these last few months before he starts high school."

"What have you two fools been planning?" The general asked making Terry look at the man with a deadpan. They guy was always expecting the worse from the guys under him. Even if he meant it in a familial and caring way. Terry honestly felt the man was just a Tsundere at heart.

"We want to take Izuku on a trip around the world." Terry's words making the eyes of those to grow with disbelief. "We already had Kaoru look into Izuku's school to see if such a thing was possible. Izuku can take online classes and return to japan for his finals and everything should be taken care of. I have a few people I want Izuku to meet so that he could pick up a few tricks, along with getting the experience of fighting as many different styles as possible. I already made the necessary calls and planed our travel route. I'm even willing to have Inko and few others with us as we make our training trip."

"Normally such a trip would be something I wouldn't approve of, due to worry for the boy. However this is Izuku we are currently speaking of...to be honest I can see the benefits of such things." The general said towards the worried Inko. "I'll make sure to assign a team I trust to help keep things even safer."

The green haired mother let out a sigh before looking at her sole son. She could easily see the desire to do such a trip in his eyes. She also knew that her good friend would be more than glad to give up his life to protect her little hero. While Izuku wasn't the top student at his school he was always in the top five, meaning that he could probably to do the special training and pass his finals with ease.

"I'll support my son in whatever choice he makes, I trust him to do what's best." Inko said with the support that only a loving mother can give. The green haired hopeful hero was nearly in tears, he was glad so many people were not only willing to support him but that they only wished the best for him.

"I choose..."

 **+-*/\\*-+**

 **Omake Theater**

 **For Science**

Izuku wasn't entirely sure what exactly he was looking at. Before him stood a massive exoskeleton. It was nine feet tall and looked to be armed to the teeth. He could make out a gatling gun, missile boxes, and even what looked like a high powered cannon. It had a large thruster system in the back and would have been impressive as hell. If it didn't look like it had been built from random parts found in a radioactive junkyard. In fact he was pretty sure that there was some lines flowing through it that was glowing with an unnatural light.

"I understand how you feel Izukun… its beautiful." Mei said with tears of motherly pride in her eyes. Normally her inventions would bring a smile on the teen's face when she unveiled them. Yet the fact that she was practically in a self made bomb shelter truly had him worried. After all, it was the first time he saw her be cautious during any activation of her precious baby. He already ran out of digits to count the number of times he had to shield her from one of her babies trying to hurt her.

"Mei… what am I looking at?"

"Its your space power suit… Mark IV." Mei said as some embarrassment trickled into her words.

"What happened to the first three?"

"That's currently irrelevant Izukun… its time to test out the baby that will allow you take on a Kaiju." Mei said with a wave of excitement in her voice.

"Why would I even, much less find myself facing a Kaiju?"

"For Science… and just because… anyway, get in my baby and turn it on." Mei demanded from the control room she had him built months ago. While still unsure of taking a part of such a thing… he still did it anyways.

As gently as he could the greenette steeped into the power armor and locked himself in. The whole time Mei was saying things in a way that made him a bit uncomfortable. It was only the fact that Izuku knew she had no real interest in sex that made it clear that she wasn't doing it on purpose.

"Oh my dear baby… you look magnificent." Mei said with a different kind of excitement. "Now do it… turn it on for me."

Izuku once again paused and looked towards the direction of his second best friend. After letting out a sigh Izuku went on start the machine. The sound of a very futuristic generator starting up filled the air. Izuku was instantly surprised to see a holographic screen pop up and began showing him all kinds of different data. Awe began to fill him as he took in that while the machine looked like a piece of junk, Mei had gone out of her way to ensure the inter components were costumed made. Which something he knew was of extremely high quality.

"This is amazing...you really out did yourself Mei." Izuku said with joy as he finished testing out the weapons of his power suit. Easily destroying the target drones Mei had unleashed. After an hour of successful testing Izuku couldn't wait to have a proven model for him to one day use.

"I am the truly the greatest scientific mind in the universe." Mei said with self pride, the green haired teen chuckling in support of her boasting. She had after all created something extremely impressive.

"Now lets test those boosters!" Mei suddenly said as dollar signs replaced the cross hairs of her eyes. Before Izuku could state a complaint, a massive roar came from his back. The twin, not to mention massive boosters on his back soon fired up. The poor guy wasn't even given a chance to curse as the roar of the rockets drowned out his voice.

"Musutafu we have lift off!" Mei yelled with a blush on her face as she watched her friend's body rocket into the air. She watched as her personal minion was climbing the heavens with no signs of suddenly stopping. The speaker in the control module was recording her favorite boy's screams of shock but she honestly didn't pay it any mind. She had faith he would soon get over it.

"Izukun… you just hit the limit of any human that had ever attempted to reach while using a jet pack! I'm so happy!" Mei yelled with joy. After ensuring no one was going to break their record anytime soon Mei felt it was time to wrap things up. "Okay time to bring you back to earth." The incredible inventor soon pressed a few commands that would cause Izuku to start to descend back to their testing ground. As she used her quirk to look at her creation and best friend she let out a warm smile. At the moment without doubt she was looking at two of her favorite things in the world. Her tech and the person her age that she was closest to. The one person she could trust in the entire world to support and care for her. Which was something her parents were greatly thankful for since even they struggled when it came to keeping her reigned in.

Which is why it wouldn't surprise anyone that her eyes soon filled with fear as the Mecha Midoriya Mark IV suddenly exploded, causing Izuku to fall to the ground like a meteorite from the heavens themselves. She didn't need a speaker to know her best friend was probably screaming his heart out.

"Whoops." Mei whispered out as the suddenly made green missile smashed into the middle of their testing grounds. The powerful collision causing all kinds of damage to the ground the teen just smashed head first into. Mei was glad that the shelter they made easily compete with those made by the military. She made a mental note for the next unit to have a parachute ready for her dearest of friends. As the dust settled she quickly made her way to the crater. She felt great deal of relief fill her as she looked at Izuku blankly staring at her. He was simply laying in the crater that contained the destroyed remains of his power suit.

"Ow..." Izuku groaned out with a bored tone making Mei smile that he wasn't mad at her.

"Sorry Izukun… I wasn't planning for that to happen."

"I'm sure you weren't." Izuku's words were delivered with a weak smile.

"Want me to kiss your booboo?" Mei asked as she tried to wonder if she should wait for him to dig his way out or if she should make her way towards him.

"That won't be necessary… but thanks anyways." The young teen said with a blush that turned nearly his entire face red. The reason being that most of the pain he was feeling at moment came from him literally kissing the ground at terminal velocity.

"I promise to make the next one even better." Mei said with excitement.

"Please don't." Izuku's words making the pinkette to pout.

"Booooo… you're no fun." Mei said making Izuku sigh in relief. "Lucky for me Science demands for me to make more fun babies. No matter how much Izukun tries to stop me"

"Oh god." The human Juggernaut groaned in defeat as the pinkette began to brain storm while using him as a sounding board.


End file.
